After the War
by priceofpower
Summary: Madara has been defeated. Konoha is healing and people are moving forward with their lives. Except for Naruto and Sasuke who were both mortally wounded in the heat of battle and just barely survived. Sasuke is blind and broken left to rot in prison. Naruto isn't the same after being stripped of the nine tails. (narusasu) Reviews would be really helpful!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where Are They Now?

Madara's laughter echoed in his ears as he felt the nine tails being ripped from his bones, dragging his life force with the beast. His bones cracked, heart skipped and thudded erratically in his chest.

Something tugged at his heart while empty tears welled in his eyes. He wouldn't let this happen! He was their last hope, the last living person with a tailed beast sealed inside him, a jinchurriki. He couldn't let Madara win—

The world flashed white.

_Kurama._

They had always been together. Even before the tailed beast was sealed inside him, they had shared chakra while he grew inside his mother's womb. Kushina, his mother, the jinchurriki before him, had shared her chakra equally between them. They were brothers in a way. The nine-tailed fox had been there when Naruto was small when no one else had been there. Despite his hate for the small child, he had sent small comforting red waves of chakra to help the child sleep. They had fought against one another. They hated one another. But now…

Now they had finally understood one another, quelled the hate between them and within them.

There had only been one time when he had been separated from the tailed beast. Madara had taken Naruto from Kurama then and—

Giant reddish brown eyes held his gaze.

_I'll come for you, Naruto._

The heat left his body.

He fell.

…

"Ugh."

Naruto awoke to beeping and the slow mechanical rising and falling of his chest. What happened? He tried to open his eyes and winced against the harsh florescent light. He shut them again. His sniffed the air. It was filled with the oddly comforting scent of antiseptic and metal.

Carefully he opened his eyes again. He used his hand to shield his eyes a bit. It was hard to look around, everything was so bright…so white.

He was…in the hospital?

What happened to Madara? Where was Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and the others?

What about Killer Bee? Kurama—?

Bile lurched in his stomach at the thought.

He closed his eyes again and rested his trembling hand. He was so weak. Something soft and furry pushed against the back of his hand.

"Wha'…'appen'd?" He couldn't speak. He raised his hand to find a ventilator mask over his nose and mouth.

_Naruto._

His eyes snapped open.

Next to him was a giant orange fox, its nine tails swinging lazily behind its large head. _Kurama_, Naruto thought. He shook his head. It wasn't possible. Kurama was too big to fit inside a hospital. He squinted. This fox was probably only the size of a small pony.

He looked at the tubes in his arm.

Drugs. That makes sense. He's hallucinating. He's never been smart but he's not _that_ stupid to believe he's looking at a manifested smaller version of his fox spirit. He closed his eyes again.

Sleep. That was what he needed.

Something wet bumped his hand.

It was just plain unnatural. He tried to roll over, the tubes in his arm snagging and tangling with the ventilator over his mouth. He gagged and nearly fell out of the bed. He lay back, defeated.

There was a loud unmistakable growl.

_Wake up, Na-ru-to._

He groaned stubbornly and opened his eyes angrily. "You're…not…real." Each word was a chore with this stupid ventilator. But on the bright side, at least he was alive.

The fox sat back, shaking the floor with its heavy impact.

He stretched his shoulders and wiggled his toes. Everything ached but at least everything worked from what he could tell. He took another deep breath, fighting exhaustion. "You're…not real. Madara—"

_Naruto. _The fox shook its fuzzy head. _Uchiha Madara is dead._ He growled softly and added, _Finally._

"B-but…" Naruto stumbled over his words. "I…you…died."

_Na-ru-to._

He shivered at the all-too familiar voice. It was deep and ferocious…and yet after all this time had a calming effect over the injured jinchurriki. _Former-_jinchurriki.

_The Uchiha nursling stopped Madara in his last moment. When I was released from his jutsu, I used the last of my chakra to bring you back when the pink-haired girl failed._ The fox sighed heavily. _And this is what is left of me because of your foolishness._

It took a minute for Naruto to process what the fox was saying. _Kyuubi saved me_, he thought slowly. He shook his head. No. The fox would never—

He saw those endless reddish brown eyes again as he blinked. The moment the demon was ripped from his body. He shuddered looking at the fuzzy orange fox at his bedside.

"So…" Naruto said slowly looking around the hospital room, at the tubes in his arms, the nearly pony-sized fox at his side, and finally at the window to his right. Naruto hardly ever cried. He didn't believe in tears. They did nothing but fester self-pity.

His heart swelled as he looked at the familiar sight of his rebuilding village.

His home.

He was home.

He was alive.

He took a deep breath as a tear slipped down his cheek. He looked back at the Kurama, the demon who saved him, who rolled his tea-colored eyes. He smiled and reached out to fist bump the fuzzy creature.

Their knuckles met.

"But…wait…" Naruto said suddenly. "What …about…the others?" He licked his lips. "Sasuke?"

…..

"I have good news!" Sakura sang as she entered his hospital room. She eyed the giant fox suspiciously but then turned his once again cheery face to Naruto. "You can leave today! You're healing fast but we knew you would." She beamed.

After another week, Naruto was able to sit up and was somewhat mobile. The expulsion of the demon had severely damaged his body. It had fried his nervous system and his chakra system so that he could barely walk and suffered spontaneous seizures if he molded chakra too quickly. Being the only jinchurriki besides his mother to survive a demon being extracted no one knew if his condition was permanent. But there was another factor contributing to the boy's condition. When Kurama had been released, the fox had shoved Sakura aside and charged Naruto with the last of its chakra resulting in the boy's survival but also in its diminished size. No one understood how this could have happened and the fox refused to communicate with anyone other than its former jailer.

"Finally!" Naruto nearly yelled, already back to his old self. "I'm so sick of hospital food. I can't wait to go to Ichiraku's!"

Sakura rolled her viridian eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure the old man missed your business too."

Naruto grinned. "We should all go as Team 7—"

They both froze neither wanting to say what they both knew. Team 7 was still not complete. After all these years. After everything they had suffered. They still weren't together. Uchiha Sasuke had been imprisoned after Madara had been defeated. The Elders still did not trust the former-traitor and wanted to try rebuilding before dealing with the last Uchiha. But Naruto had a feeling something else was happening that no one was telling him.

"Naruto…" Sakura warned seeing the look on the blond's face.

Naruto rolled his eyes, straightened his shoulders and looked away. "Tch." He eyed Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't imitate him, Naruto." But Sakura couldn't hide her small giggle. "It's not right."

Naruto laughed heartily but it was sort lived. His expression sobered. "I just don't understand. Sasuke killed Madara. Why are they treating him this way?"

"Because he is a criminal, Naruto." Sakura's voice was harsh. "People can't just forget what he's done. He has to be punished." She looked away. "I know how much this hurts you but really. You have to have known that this would happen when he came back."

"Have you seen him?"

"…No."

They didn't speak for a moment and Naruto looked at the sleeping fox beside his bed. "I'm going to find him."

"Naruto—"

"No, Sakura-chan," Naruto said firmly. "I have to." He smiled. "But don't worry, I'm not going to go into another speech about bonds and friendship. You know how I feel."

Sakura laughed but it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's get you out of here."

She walked over to his bed, grabbing the crutches that were propped against the wall. Naruto struggled to sit on the edge of his bed, taking a deep breath and hoisting himself up. He nearly fell but Sakura held him, maneuvering the crutches under his arms.

After a few hours of waiting for the proper paper work to be filled out and Kurama scaring more than a few fellow patients, Naruto was finally free of the hospital and hobbled through the streets of Konoha once more. Sakura still had to work at the hospital but she promised she would see him later with Kakashi.

Naruto had told her he was going home. He did miss his little house after all though cringed at the memory of spoiled milk in his fridge. No. He was going to see Tsunade. He had to set things right for Sasuke.

Kurama walked lazily beside him. Naruto watched them. It was going to take them forever at this rate to get to the Hokage's office.

"So…" Naruto began.

_No._

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" He whined.

_I'm not letting you ride me. I already saved your life._

Naruto grumbled as they continued through the streets. He felt like he was little again, people staring at them in fear. He knew it wasn't at _him_ but Kurama was still a part of him in a way. He couldn't meet the villager's eyes anymore. Things had changed. All his hard work. Gone.

"Hey, Kurama," Naruto began again after stumbling a little on his crutches. His arms were already sore. "Why are you staying with me? Aren't you free now?"

The fox huffed beside him.

"What?" Naruto's eyebrows lifted. "Does this mean you _like _me?" He grinned. "I knew it!"

_Na-ru-to._

Reddish brown eyes held his blue ones.

_I'm not like the other tailed beasts. It takes a lot to gain my trust. _

Naruto turned away and looked ahead towards the looming mountain with the hokages's watching over their village. He sighed. He would never understand many things but his former demon was definitely top on that list of things he would never understand.

_I don't disregard the people who are worthy of my trust._

Naruto turned toward the fox, his smile widening.

They finally made it to the Hokage's office. Naruto couldn't contain himself. "BAAACHAN! OPEN UP I"VE GOT SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!"

The door slammed open with an angry looking Tsunade. "What the hell do you want, brat?!" His voice was hard but her eyes soft. "It's been so nice without you screaming and busting down my door every damn minute!'

"Oh please! You missed me, don't deny it!" Naruto hobbled into the room followed by his fox. The whole room tensed as Shizune, Tsunade and the pig analyzed the fox nervously.

"What do you want?" Tsunade took her place behind her desk. "I've got paper work out my ass because of this war." She eyed Naruto and held her hand up before he could even open his mouth. "Wait. I know why you're here. The answer's no."

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed, lost his balance and nearly tumbled to the floor if the fox hadn't caught him. "Why is everyone doing that today? Baachan, I want to see Sasuke! I don't care what he's done. He was stabbed and then he killed Madara. Hasn't he made up for his crimes or something!"

"This is out of my hands, Naruto," Tsunade said sadly. She turned away. "The Elders decided this not me. I wanted to stop festering all this hate." She sighed.

Naruto moved closer. "But…but…can I just see him? Can't you do anything?"

Tsunade closed her eyes. "I'm trying. I know you'd be in here pestering me about him if I didn't." She eyed him knowingly. "I've already been able to convince them not to kill him." She paused. "Especially after all the hard work I put into saving his ass," she muttered mostly to herself. "Give me a few days, Naruto. He still needs more time to heal anyway. Currently his sentence is life so they'll be time for you to see him. He can't run away again." She frowned at her failed joke. "Be patient."

"THANKS, BAACHAN!"

She punched him lightly in the face. "Don't call me that!"

Naruto blushed and turned to the lazy fox beside him. "TO ICHIRAKU'S!"

The boy and his fox left leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone. The Hokage was burnt out. She didn't think Naruto noticed the bangs under Shizune's eyes or the new wrinkles in her own face. Everything was a disaster. She didn't understand what the Elders were after. Danzo was dead and his corruption should be dead as well.

Wasn't this supposed to be peacetime?

She took a swig from the flask she kept in her drawer. At least she had a few days.

…..

Naruto couldn't stand by the time he got home. His legs had started trembling even before he had left the Hokage's office. They were only half way when the nausea swirled in his stomach. He stumbled over his crutches and dry-heaved. A sudden knot of pain like a pulsing bruise formed in his stomach. He clutched at his belly button squeezing his close against the flashbacks that continued to haunt him.

Big reddish brown eyes staring at him.

_I'll come for you_.

It had felt like Madara had ripped his muscle from his bones and set his remains on fire. It was just an instant. The thud of his heart.

He remembered dying—

He shook violently, a cold sweat dripped down his face. He couldn't keep his grip on his crutches and when he nearly tumbled over, Kurama had caught him. His vision doubled and the great fox slipped his head between his legs and hoisted him on his furry back.

Naruto couldn't stand. He slumped against Kurama's neck nuzzling the fox's fur with his nose. The fox shook with silent laughter as he continued down the street but Naruto felt the creature's worry. His heart softened.

He tried to close his fist but his fingers ignored his command. He sighed. This wasn't anything new. Just part of the damage his body had taken. But at least he was still somewhat mobile.

_Though not at the moment_, he thought bitterly to himself as they reached his apartment. How was he supposed to become Hokage like this? How was he supposed to get Sasuke out of jail like this?

He was still on his bed in the fetal position, shivering. Kurama watched him for a moment with an unintelligible expression in those large eyes. He closed his eyes and turned away from the demon. Naruto couldn't look at the beast. This was all too weird. Kurama shouldn't be out of him. He shouldn't be like this. He was a war hero after all. He had worked so hard.

And for what?

He touched his chest. The faces of his parents floated in his consciousness. He shook his head at himself. He would get through this. He persevered through everything else. He would survive this. He would make things right with Sasuke. He would become Hokage like his father.

There was a rustle, a large dip in the bed, and something warm and furry blanketed his body. A heartbeat thudded comfortingly in his ears and against his shivering frame. He nuzzled further against the soft body of the giant fox as the beast covered him protectively with its nine powerful tails.

He smiled.

_I'll help you find him._

The voice echoed in Naruto's mind as the blond began drifting off to sleep.

_But just this once. _

…

It was dark. Worse than that, it was damp.

Chains rattled and two dark figures appeared.

Naruto buzzed around, a fly on the wall unable to understand the human's language. One of those smelly homo sapiens was holding a glass container with preservative liquid inside. The other handed him a scalpel and a syringe.

He was aware of someone yelling protests far away but the two figures were unperturbed. They nodded to one another and then turned to the little fly watching them with greedy eyes.

"POWER!"

"PREVENT WAR!"

They opened up their jaws, flashing their teeth, their tongued warping into tiny Madaras. The Madaras multipled and stretched out their hands. "Mine. It is mine."

Naruto wasn't a fly. He was standing on the battlefield, naked. Nothing between him and the thousands of Madaras. A sharp pain twisted in his stomach, in his chakra, his very being. Something was thudding in his ears.

Big reddish brown eyes.

_I'll come for you._

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

It had been the same dream ever since he had left the hospital four days ago. Tsunade hadn't told him where Sasuke was. But also, he hadn't left the house since then either. Maybe he was being a coward but he was just so tired…all the time.

There was a loud thudding at the door. He gasped for breath, clutching his stomach. Kurama shifted to look at the frightened, panicked blond and covered him more securely with his tails. _Calm down_, Naruto told himself trying to ignore that incessant thudding. One breath…two breaths…three breaths…

"NARUTO, OPEN UP!" Sakura bellowed from the other side of the door.

He tried to answer but his throat locked. Kurama slowly hulled itself up and went to the door scratching it open carelessly. Sakura jumped back fearfully but Kakashi strode right in.

"I don't know why you're so irritated, Sakura," Kakashi said lazily walking toward Naruto and sitting down at the little table in front of the bed. "You should of known he'd be exhausted."

"W-what time is it?" Naruto croaked trying to rub the sleep from his eyes but his fingers still couldn't close properly.

"Mmmm probably close to midnight," Kakashi answered. "I was late anyway so I just picked up some ramen from Ichiraku's. I know you've been dying to go but just keep sleeping through dinner time." His eye smiled as Naruto's face burst into gratitude. To him it seemed like Kakashi was suddenly wreathed in golden light. The smell of freshly cooked noodles wafted over him. He stomach growled impatiently.

Sakura sighed and sat down next to Kakashi. "I was just excited. Things were close to feeling normal again…" She paused. "Sort of anyway."

Kakashi looked at him sadly. "War changes many things."

Naruto looked at his shaking hands. He looked at his bowl of ramen. This was probably his worst nightmare.

"Actually…" he said softly. "I don't think I'm hungry."

Both Kakashi's and Sakura's jaws dropped. "What?!"

Naruto shifted so that maybe his angry stomach would get the hint and be silent. He shoved his shaking hands under the blankets. "I'll eat it tomorrow. You're right, Kakashi-sensei, I'm exhausted." He feigned yawning.

Kurama snorted quietly beside him.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be worried about your hands shaking," Kakashi stated. "I'm your teacher and Sakura is your friend. We're here for you. Eat. I could hear your stomach a mile away."

Naruto grumbled to himself, his cheeks on fire. He pulled his hands out from under the blankets and gingerly grabbed his chopsticks. The others pretended not to watch him struggle with holding the noodles as they ate themselves but Naruto felt their gaze. It was almost worse than having the village fear him again.

The last jinchurriki. The only jinchurriki to survive a demon leaving his body. He was a legend. He could hear people talking outside his window as they walked by unawares that he had become a hermit. Something always tugged at his heart when he heard people say those things. He thought of Bee…of the other victims like himself. They had never asked for a demon inside of them. They were innocent just like him. Just like Gaara.

He was the only one to survive.

"We heard from the Hokage today," Sakura began slowly. "She tried to call you but I guess you were sleeping."

That got Naruto's attention. "Is it Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded slowly. Naruto noticed how glossy her eyes were. Something knotted in his stomach.

Tears.

She looked away.

"What is it?" he asked trying to keep the desperation and impatience from his voice. Something was wrong.

"Sasuke is going to be released into parole in the upcoming week," Kakashi said bluntly. "You can go visit him in the morning. I'll take you there."

Naruto was watching Sakura. "Did you…did you already see him?"

"Yes…" The pink-haired girl sniffed.

He fell silent for a moment. There must have been a reason for the lightening of the life in prison sentence. _Be patient_, he told himself.

Kurama nudged his knee.

"Of course if you want to see you too, Naruto, you have to leave your house." Kakashi's eye smiled.

Naruto glared. "OH SHUDDYAP!" He crossed his arms stubbornly at his sensei and stuck out his tongue like he used to when he was younger. But it felt wrong now. He was older. His hands trembled.

He put his tongue back in his mouth.

Tomorrow, he would begin to set things right. No more despair.

…...

They walked to the prison in silence as the sun crept over the horizon. It had taken them a while to arrive at the castle for it was located outside the village looming in the all too near distance like a shadow. As much as Naruto wanted to rush there his body couldn't handle the strain and they needed to stop and rest a few time. Thankfully, Naruto had woken up extra early to bother Kakashi before the man even had the chance to slip off to the monument and be late. But perhaps Kakashi had wanted to actually be on time for once. It was Sasuke after all.

In a last effort against the immortal Uchiha, Sasuke had activated his eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, using multiple forbidden jutsus at once to bring down his ancestor. The Izanagi, the jutsu the Uchiha used when they absolutely had to win. Madara's arrogance had been his mistake and then he had hesitated or so Naruto had heard. Sasuke was on his deathbed when he opened his eyes and caught Madara in this moment. Then all hell broke loose in an explosion so fast no one heard it until after it had happened.

Madara was dead, his body completely incinerated. Sasuke had collapsed. Naruto was pronounced dead.

The halls where they traveled now inside the prison were dark and silent. They had left behind the courtyard and the regular inmates, passed the grim prisoners of war and now were in the high security sector. The doors were thick hiding their inmates in their soundproof cells. They finally stopped at the end f the hall and stood before a cell guarded by six ANBU agents. They searched Naruto and tried to get the blond to walk in without his crutches. They were being so difficult that Naruto finally threw his crutches on the ground angrily.

"FINE!" he screamed leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall. Kurama hadn't been allowed inside the prison. The fox hadn't been too happy about it. "Now just let me inside!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi said suddenly. This was the first time he had really said anything all day. "Sasuke is…not the same."

His expression sobered. "I know." He'd had a feeling. He didn't know what to expect but he gathered his courage looking around the depression dungeon. They could've done anything to his first friend here. He had been powerless to help him. The Hokage had been powerless. It shouldn't be this way.

He exhaled.

But it was.

The ANBU guard opened the door.

It was cold. There were no windows within the cell and, before the guard lit a torch for him to enter, there had been no light at all. He blinked as the orange flames created a soft glow in the otherwise eerie room.

And there was Sasuke.

He was chained to a wall so that from where he was on the floor, his arms were raised slightly, unable to relax. His hands looked broken, his fingers twisted. He was half naked; his body still covered his bruises and partially healed wounds. A huge bloodied bandage covered his chest, right over his heart and nearly covered the seals that bound the Uchiha's chakra. But Naruto's gaze only saw the dirty blindfold wrapped tightly around the once powerful ninja's eyes.

The injured ninja flinched when the door slammed but made no further movement. Naruto wasn't even sure Sasuke realized it was a visitor. He hobbled forward slowly, the guard slamming the door again. Sasuke's head dropped onto his chest while his greasy hair tumbled over the blindfold. Naruto cursed his weak body. He had to walk in a very stiff way where his knees didn't quite bend and he looked more or less bow-legged. But it was all he could do to keep from falling. His stomach was throbbing again. He wasn't sure if he had been separated from Kurama for this long before.

But that didn't matter.

Carefully, he knelt down before Sasuke. The ninja in question sniffed the air and tensed. His broken fingers twitched painfully.

"Sasuke," Naruto nearly whispered. "I'm going to bring you home."

The raven lifted his head toward his voice. Naruto watched as he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Those bruised fingers stretched out painfully for a moment and then fell back, limp.

Naruto reached up slowly and touched the raven's shoulder. The injured man shook violently and pressed himself against the wall. Naruto thought he heard a soft whimper but he wasn't sure. The Sasuke he knew never whimpered. The Sasuke he knew was a rock, a cold spear.

This man was broken glass.

Anger boiled through his veins and he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, ignoring the shudders and the violent yet vain attempts at wrenching himself from Naruto's grasp. "I'm going to save you! I did not want to bring you back so you could suffer even more!" He dropped his hands, blushing slightly. "I'm going to bring you _home._ I made a promise."

He was shaking again and though he wanted to stand, stalk out of there and get things done immediately, he couldn't. He exhaled slowly as a wave of lightheadedness swept over him. "It's my ninja way," he whispered taking a deep breath.

Sasuke lifted his head slightly, a small scowl on his chapped lips.

Naruto smiled. "So you do recognize me? I was afraid prison allowed me to become stronger and better than you for a moment." He teased Sasuke gently hoping it wasn't too much for the situation.

Sasuke growled.

"Of course…I've always been better than you." He poked Sasuke's shoulder with his shaky strength. He was sure Sasuke would figure it out that he was weak but judging by the way Sasuke jolted away from his touch, he wasn't sure.

His eyes widened. His breath caught.

He just wanted to help his friend…and he was going to kill whoever had tortured the raven to this point. Naruto narrowed his eyes. It was all too obvious that on top of Sasuke's war injuries, he had been tortured.

Sasuke didn't even retort Naruto's boast of power after all.

They sat in silence for a long while. Naruto hoped against hope that Sasuke would say something, would do something. But it was beginning to dawn on him that this Sasuke was just part, a broken part, of the man he once was.

Naruto closed his eyes and meditated as he hands began to shake.

When he finally opened them, Sasuke was turning his head this way and that trying to get around the blindfold, gritting his teeth. He begrudgingly lifted one of his broken hands to try and pull the cloth off but those twisted fingers wouldn't obey him. Naruto reached out to help him but Sasuke slapped his hand and then moaned in agony.

"I'll be back soon, Sasuke." Naruto trembled as he hoisted his body up, pain stabbing him once again in the stomach. "Ugh." He leaned against the wall, shuffling his feet. Sasuke cocked his head, listening to his movements.

"You have to ask if you want to know." Naruto gasped unable to hide the shooting pains from his voice.

He froze for a minute and watched as the raven opened and closed his mouth a few times. The criminal bared his teeth. Naruto's eyes widened as he finally understood. Sasuke had forgotten how to speak. He had probably stopped speaking when they incarcerated him…and then they tortured him. He could imagine it all too easily.

His heart broke.

Stupid teme. If he hadn't been so stupid to leave the village in the first place—"Why?!" he yelled at the injured raven. "It wouldn't have had to be this way if you hadn't left. Itachi wasn't—"

Sasuke snarled like a wild animal lurching toward Naruto. He struggled to stand but the chains tangled, his legs wobbled and he fell into a heap before the blond. Naruto bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't have yelled. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned his brother. He exhaled and focused all of his energy on standing.

Naruto would not pity him. He clenched his unsteady hands. "When you're ready." He smiled trying to hold back his emotions. "You're strong. You'll get through this."

Sasuke scoffed, his face downcast, but as Naruto turned toward the door, he caught sight—or thought he caught sight—of a small upward turn of one corner of Sasuke's mouth.

The door closed on the cell leaving the Uchiha in darkness.

Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"You knew," he accused. "What did they do to him?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

See What I've Become

It was the day before Sasuke would be released from prison.

If he could have, Naruto would have been pacing. He had been waiting patiently outside the prison for them to let him in like he had every other day this week. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground leaning against a dozing giant fox.

Kurama didn't like going to the prison because they were too afraid to let him inside and he didn't like leaving Naruto so vulnerable. Naruto could feel the fox's worry as if they were still connected. Though that was impossible now. Maybe it was like the phantom limb syndrome except this would be some weird twisted demon version.

The ANBU were taking their time letting him in today. He knew they didn't like Naruto treating Sasuke like a human being. But they also didn't like treating Naruto like a human being either. Naruto looked up at the sky. At least it was a nice day.

_Na-ru-to._

The blond sighed.

_Something doesn't feel right about this. Why would the councilors suddenly feel it was acceptable to release the Uchiha nursling into probation?_

Naruto shrugged. "I really don't know." He looked at the big orange head. "It really bothers me that he doesn't speak. And from what Kakashi gathered…" He shook his head unable to go on.

They had tried to execute Sasuke when he was brought to the Konoha Hospital. ANBU dragged him to the prison and they had begun a slow death after the Uchiha had regained consciousness. Sai had been in the group of ANBU assigned and told Tsunade as soon as he could. She was furious, storming from the office and nearly busting through several walls to find the councilors. Naruto could only imagine it. She told them that she did not save his life on the battlefield so that they could execute him later.

Sasuke is an S-rank criminal, they said. It is law that he is executed and his body burned instantly.

And we have just gone through a war, Tsunade countered. Things have changed in all the Hidden Villages. Not to disregard the fact that the war would not have ended if Sasuke had not stepped in.

So he was spared…but he wasn't the same.

Even Tsunade wasn't exactly sure what they had done to him but she had other matters that she needed to take care up. She didn't have time to babysit the Uchiha. So Naruto had been coming.

_I don't like the councilors. _Kurama breathed heavily. _If it weren't for you, I'd probably just kill them._

"Me?"

_They would probably punish you for my actions. You are my jinchurriki after all._

"Was." He tried to pick up a wad of grass when the strength in his hand gave out.

The fox shifted.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a guard addressed him roughly recognizing him immediately. "You must follow me…and the kyuubi must stay here."

Kurama licked his teeth and the guard flinched. Shakily, Naruto got to his feet and positioned himself under his crutches. The fox poked his back with his wet nose before going back to sleep on the ground. Naruto followed the guard is silence down the all too familiar hallways that lead to Sasuke.

"I don't know why you keep coming here," the guard said casually as they walked. "It's not like that traitor ever talks."

Naruto's stomach did an uncomfortable lurch.

When they reached his former teammate's cell, he tapped the frame of the door twice with the rubber end of his crutch. It was a soft muted noise, something that he wanted Sasuke to associate with him so he wouldn't be so on edge. Naruto noticed that the prisoner was somewhat cleaner with a fresh change of gray pants and a new blindfold. This one wasn't just cloth but harder and locked so Sasuke couldn't take it off. Though Naruto still didn't think it was necessary.

Tsunade had come and addressed his broken hands before they healed with deformities. His chakra was bound; his hand seals were not a threat anymore. Sasuke lifted his head slightly to acknowledge his presence.

"Teme," Naruto greeted shuffling into the small cell. He gingerly lowered himself to the floor. Sasuke cocked his head to the side listening to his movements. His mouth twisted in a confused manner.

Naruto chuckled evilly. He knew it was wrong. But he needed to get Sasuke to talk and, therefore, he needed to motivate the raven. Sasuke had a ruthless sense of determination and drive after all. He pulled out a rice ball from his jacket pocket. The nearly feral raven sniffed the air toward Naruto.

"I brought you something. I can't really cook but I bet it's better than prison food." Naruto watched as Sasuke started to reach forward, the chains clinking against one another. "Here." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and forced the rice ball in his palm before the Uchiha could wrench it away.

There was a sudden pressure against his cheek.

He hadn't even seen the raven's other hand reach up and find his face, feeling the small indents on his cheek were the whiskers were. The raven opened his mouth, exhaling loudly before dropping his hand and feeling the rice ball. They didn't move.

Naruto's hand ghosted over the area where Sasuke's had been. There was a pain in his chest. Who was this guy in front of him? This wasn't Sasuke. "Don't worry. I'm going to figure out why this happened to you. You're getting out tomorrow. You're going home."

The rice ball lay limply in Sasuke's palm.

"Eat."

Sasuke didn't move for a moment. Then he slumped back against the wall and gritted his teeth. Sasuke's hands closed into fists. Sasuke dropped the rice ball and turned his face away proudly.

_I don't need your pity. Get the fuck out. This place could and will never be my home._

Naruto's lips twitched upward. He was still there. That cold bastard. "And don't think about running away again. I may not have brought you back here myself but I'm not letting you get away again. This _is_ your home."

There was a soft clanking sound. Naruto shook his head. Had he just zoned out? Sasuke had reached forward and was banging his chains together to get Naruto's attention. The raven frowned.

"Oh-oh-oh sorry, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto laughed feeling light headed. "I guess I just spaced for a minute."

Sasuke scowled.

The ANBU knocked against the door. It was time for him to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke," Naruto said using the wall to help him stand. "And you'll see me too. That blindfold definitely has to go."

He almost didn't see Sasuke freeze at the mention of the blindfold. Naruto had been about to turn. Sasuke's face paled even more until he was deathly white. His hands lifted up and touched the blindfold unconsciously. He started to shake.

Naruto reached out to Sasuke who sensed his approach and slapped his hand away. Suddenly Naruto's knees buckled and his left arm jerked randomly. The raven lunged forward with a low growl and was snapped back by his chains. The guards rushed in but Naruto held up his hand. Sasuke thrashed against the chains like a wild animal, clawing at his face.

The blond had forgotten how tall the raven was.

A princeling of his clan though emaciated and beaten as he was.

He felt very cold with a strange tingling feeling spreading throughout his body.

He hobbled out of the cell as quick as his trembling body allowed him too. He was nothing but a broken monster. Jinchurriki don't survive being stripped of their demon. Gaara only survived because of the old lady's sacrifice. And Bee…

Why was he here again? He looked around frantically at the darkened halls and the chained figure behind him. The world spun.

Madara's laughter echoed in his ears.

_I'll come for you, Naruto._

He didn't remember hitting the ground.

…

That had been Naruto's second seizure.

The first had occurred when he first came back from the battlefield. He couldn't remember it but apparently he had destroyed an entire medical wing. Kurama hadn't helped, of course, barking and snarling at anyone who wanted to approach the jerking patient.

He woke up in the hospital a few hours later with Sakura and Kurama hovering over him. His entire body ached, his arms and legs thoroughly bruised from thrashing against the crutches and the walls. At least he hadn't bit his tongue though his jaw hurt from clenching. Sasuke had lost it when Naruto fell and tried to attack the guards though, because of the chains, he didn't get very far. Though because of his outburst the councilors were trying to debate his scheduled release tomorrow.

"But don't worry," Sakura said quickly before Naruto could respond. "Tsunade-sama but her foot down."

"That's right," Iruka said as he stepped over the threshold and into the room. He was wearing his characteristic chuunin vest and high ponytail. There was paint splattered on his clothes. His students probably had a little too much fun with one of their projects.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Naruto." Iruka smiled warmly at his former student. "And I've been asked to oversee Sasuke's parole."

"But what about Kakashi," Sakura asked.

"It seems Tsunade wants someone who is familiar with him but hasn't hunted him for the past few years for the job." Iruka laughed while Sakura and Naruto looked awkwardly at one another. It did make sense after all. She wanted to give Sasuke a second chance and Kakashi wasn't the most 'loving' person for lack of better phrasing.

Iruka didn't look at Kurama as he came to sit by Sakura. Everyone knew why. It was the fox's fault Iruka's parents had died. Though the man was forgiving and understanding, Naruto knew coming face to face with the beast that had caused so many deaths was beyond difficult. Kurama didn't even blink upon the man's entry.

"So…" Iruka began. "How're you feeling?" He looked to Sakura. "I heard you had another seizure."

Naruto didn't meet his gaze. Something twitched inside his chest. One of Kurama's tails flicked out of sync with his sleeping form. Naruto wasn't getting better.

"I'll…um…I'll give you a moment," Sakura said and practically darted from the room. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto," Iruka said gently. "We're worried about you."

"I know. Sakura has told me a thousand times how worries everyone is."

Iruka gave a small smile but it didn't meet his eyes. "Well…I was thinking that you live by yourself and what if something—" He swallowed. "But since Sasuke is going to be released into my care—"

"WHAT?!"

"W-w-well you see…I was just as shocked and-and I thought they would ask Kakashi since he was your genin sensei." Iruka stumbled over his words.

Naruto fumed. He wasn't sure why. Maybe somewhere deep down, _he _wanted to be the one to watch over Sasuke. His fingers trembled. He knew that they would never let him, especially because of his condition, but he had hoped.

He was about to open his mouth when Iruka stopped him.

"I actually declined initially…but then…" He looked at Naruto and something unfathomable came into those warm brown eyes. "I realized Sasuke doesn't have anyone."

Naruto froze.

They had both been alone. He had been hated for carrying the nine-tailed monster inside him. Sasuke's family had been murdered. They shared that pain together though neither of them realized it. If it hadn't been for Iruka…for _someone_ finally believing in him, Naruto could have ended up like Sasuke, festering hate.

But…

_He_ had always been waiting for that bastard. He had _always_ been there for him. It had caused him more than enough stress, injuries and tears. His stomach ached. He clenched his fists. "He has me!" He would mention Sakura but he still wasn't sure how the pink-haired kunoichi felt about their rogue ex-teammate. His betrayal had been the hardest on her.

"I know but besides you." Iruka rolled his eyes. "And we all know how your relationship is." He mocked fighting with himself and made an explosive motion with his hands, laughing.

Naruto crossed his arms defiantly but he was trembling too badly to look intimidating. "Yeah yeah yeah... What's the point of all this, sensei?"

"Naruto, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me with Sasuke," Iruka said simply. "That way when I have to work, you'll be there. And you don't have to live alone while you…healing."

The blond ignored the awkwardness of the last word. "I WOULD LOVE TO, IRUKA-NIICHAN!"

Iruka laughed warmly. "Alright, alright, don't be so loud, we're in a hospital."

Naruto was forced to sleep at the hospital that night so they could try a new medication that would help prevent seizures. His dreams were plagued with images of Madara, darkness and the fox's face as he was ripped from his body. He had woken up screaming only to find the nine-tailed beast trying to hoist himself up on the bed with Naruto. The bed creaked under the weight but the beast managed it somehow and covered Naruto warmly with his fluffy tails.

The beast's heartbeat filled Naruto's ears and spread red warmth throughout his body. He then slipped into a dreamless slumber. It numbed him until morning when Sakura screamed and Iruka nearly fainted seeing the giant fox cuddled with the former jinchurriki.

Naruto ignored them initially, snuggling his face further within the fox's fur though he felt the beast laughing at his affection. He didn't care. But eventually, he pulled himself from the fox's warmth and steadied himself on his crutches. He followed Iruka to his house. The man had taken the liberty of breaking into Naruto's apartment and moving him into his one spare room.

"Ugh…you have to share with Sasuke or sleep on the sofa," Iruka said awkwardly. "There is only one spare room."

Naruto grumbled to himself looking at the kyuubi. He had a feeling Sasuke would need more than a few days to pout and resent his situation. Naruto did _not_ want to share a room with a newly freed grouchy Uchiha. "I'll sleep on the sofa for now."

Iruka's apartment was small. When one walked inside, the kitchen was on the right while the sitting room was on the left and straight back down the main hallway was the bathrooms and a hallway turning left with the two bedrooms. It was essentially built on in a rotated L shape. The bedroom hallway connected with the sitting room. It was neatly decorated. Random drawings and makeshift gifts from his students littered the kitchen and the sitting room. Iruka had cleaned a little but the apartment still retained that comfy-there's someone living here feeling to it.

Naruto lips curved upward. He had never lived in a place like this. He was a slob and though he was starting to live in his apartment more than he was used too—because he was usually out on missions—it still was a garbage dump. He had still forgotten to throw out the old milk in his fridge.

Kurama yawned and flopped himself on the sofa immediately shedding orange hard all over the grey fabric. Iruka's eyes bulged but he didn't say anything. Naruto smothered his laughter in a snort.

"So…. I hope this is alright," Iruka said nervously.

There was a blanket tossed over the back of the sofa. The smell of toast still lingered from breakfast. It was warm beneath his bare toes.

"This…" Naruto was at a loss for words.

This was…

He shook his head at himself for being corny. He put his hands on his hips. "It's great! Now let's go get that bastard and hopefully he won't make a mess here!"

Iruka stared at him.

"Naruto…I'm more worried about _you_ making a mess. When I went through your apartment there was a carton of six month old milk." Iruka pinched his nose. "I nearly puked throwing it out."

Home.

…..

It was the height of summer. The sun was high in the shinning happily sending its warm rays down over the village and enhancing all colors it came into contact with. There was some residual dew on the grasses and it sparkled in this brilliant light. A few wisps of clouds glided lazily through the endless blue.

They entered the prison but didn't follow the usual route to the cells. They were standing in a relatively well-lit foyer that was designed for the release of prisoners. Sadly, it was empty except for Iruka, Naruto and the few guards that were stationed there. Kurama was once again left outside to bask in the warm rays of the sun. Naruto had cask a jealous glare towards the beast as he hobbled alongside Iruka into the prison.

"They always take their time here," Naruto complained. "It's such a nice day. They should hurry up so we can go relax outside."

Iruka craned his neck to look out the small window. "I did want to meet with the substitute teacher I left in charge of my class today at some point after you two were settled."

They sighed.

"We should go out for ramen!" Naruto suggested. "As a celebration for getting out of prison." Then he paused remembering the state of his ex-teammate. "Well…"

"I think maybe we should keep it simple tonight," Iruka said guessing Naruto's thoughts. "He's been through a lot. Or so Kakashi told me."

There was the sound of metal clanging. Naruto shot to his feet, his knees gave out and he flopped back against the hard chair roughly, trying to his trembling. Iruka stood up, anxiously looking from Naruto to the metal door where Sasuke would emerge.

"Uchiha Sasuke, traitor to the Village Hidden amongst the leaves, is being released to his parole officer, Umino Iruka."

The door opened and Sasuke emerged. Naruto released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The raven was still blindfolded but with just a simple black cloth this time. He was dragged forward by two guards. In the light Naruto could see how sickly his ex-teammate had become. His skin was bone pale and the loosely fitting gray clothing seemed only to enhance how thin he had become. Yet, the raven still stood tall and proud with a scowl playing on his otherwise emotionless face.

The guard unlocked the cuffs around Sasuke's hands. The raven massaged his wrists and walked proudly away from the guards. Iruka stood up and took Sasuke's arm, leading him forward and away from the guards. Sasuke flinched at his touch but did nothing else as they walked slowly. Naruto got to his feet, his crutches squeaking on the linoleum floor. Sasuke turned his head toward him slightly to acknowledge his presence.

_Figures you came too, dobe._

Naruto paused. He was probably losing his mind thinking that Sasuke was speaking to him with just his body language. He puffed out his chest, ignoring his possible insanity. "Hey, teme, do you think its time to get rid of that blindfold? It's a beautiful day out."

"Hmmm, I don't know if that's the best idea. The light could hurt his eyes since he's been blindfolded for so long." Iruka lead the way through the prison gates. They all ignored the guards' dark chuckles as they passed.

The scent of the pine trees hit them as the breeze gathered happily about their bodies. Sasuke stumbled over the steps and stopped inhaling deeply. His pale fingers pulled at the blindfold, untying it nimbly. The fabric fell away and he rubbed his tender eyes, opening them slowly. He opened his mouth but only a strangled gasp came out.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously. Kurama lifted his head from where he lay nearby.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide. His fingers pulled at his eyelids, widening them and in the light Iruka and Naruto could see almost invisible scars at the corners of his eyes. Those black eyes. They didn't look real. They were flat, reflecting nothing, and glassy.

Dead.

"…ah…" They barely heard it. It was just a choked ghost of a voice that Naruto once recognized and hated. Naruto's throat tightened. Sasuke quivered and began sweating uncontrollably.

Iruka covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke howled like a feral animal and clawed at his useless eyes.

"Sasuke, don't!" Naruto yelled launching himself from his crutches and tackled the raven to the ground, gripping the pale man's wrists. "You'll hurt yourself!" Sasuke choked out another growl and started biting toward Naruto's arms. Iruka was trying to pull the blond away. The guards ran toward them like they had known this was going to happen. Sasuke's forehead collided with Naruto's nose. Blood spurted all over Sasuke's face causing the raven to snarl even more ferociously. Kurama leapt to his feet and roared.

Everyone froze.

Sasuke fell limp against the grass. Naruto fell against him unable to hold up his own body anymore. He couldn't hide his convulsions from the crazed traitor beneath him. Sasuke stared with wide eyes unknowingly aligned with that brilliant smiling sun.

Kurama came up to them, nuzzling Naruto's neck.

_Na-ru-to_.

The fox hoisted the shaking blond onto his back, leaving his tails between Sasuke and the guards. Naruto's consciousness faded in and out. All he became aware of was a deep thrumming heartbeat. He couldn't see Sasuke anymore.

Iruka carefully leant down to clean the blood off Sasuke's face and pulled the nearly catatonic man to his feet. This was going to be even harder than he had imagined, Iruka thought, holding Sasuke close. He picked up Naruto's crutches and they walked home in silence.

He glanced over at the once powerful raven.

The last Uchiha, the clan with the most powerful ocular kekkei-genkai, had gone blind.

But how, he wondered. And when?

…

Sasuke hadn't left his room for three days. He didn't eat. The only time he emerged was to use the bathroom and that had only been a total of four times. Naruto had been waiting to attack Sasuke and get him to join the world but when Sasuke came out for the first time, he looked wasted, dead. He leaned heavily against the wall feeling for the doorframe that signified the bathroom. Iruka had told him where it was when they first arrived then set the raven in the room next door to sleep. And that was how it was. Naruto tried to say something but the raven stoically ignored him.

Iruka spent as much time as he could with them but he had to get back to teaching. He needed to make sure he had the money to feed the two injured ninja and a giant fox. He was used to fending for himself and the company was a reality check. He was used to living quietly…especially at night. Naruto snored loudly on the sofa. The fox growled softly every so often reminding everyone of its deadly presence. Though Iruka wasn't quite as afraid of the beast as he once was. He didn't like it but after watching the giant fox carry Naruto home, he understood that it was important that the beast stayed close to the former jinchurriki.

It had been a miracle that Naruto had survived at all. When Iruka had heard what had happened, he had feared the worst and though it made him nervous when Naruto suddenly dropped his chopsticks or had to sit and rest, he knew Naruto would make it through this. Naruto always had to be strong. He still was strong dealing with the stares and comments of the villagers again because of the manifested monster that followed the blond everywhere. Iruka too had heard rude comments about himself for 'recklessly' allowing the monster to stay with him.

And Sasuke…Sasuke never made a sound except in the dead of night when he would shout out randomly in pain.

Iruka had snuck into the Uchiha's room to see the ninja writhing in pain, scratching at his eyes. There were scratch marks where Sasuke had vainly attempted to gauge his own eyes out. It took Iruka a moment to realize the man was having a nightmare. But when he had moved toward the suffering man, Sasuke's dead eyes cracked open. Just for a moment, like he had sensed Iruka's presence. Then he rolled over and turned away from Iruka stiffly.

Iruka's chest tightened thinking of Sasuke as he sipped at his coffee this morning. It was too early for the other two to be awake but he had tests to grade. He remembered Sasuke as a child in his classroom. He never talked much, always too focused on his studies. Iruka smiled as he remembered Naruto's insulted expression when he learned that he would be the same genin squad as Sasuke. Kid was lucky to have graduated at all, Iruka thought.

He finished his coffee and gathered his things quietly. He poked his head into the living room to see Naruto tangled in the kyuubi's tails. Apparently he had fallen off the sofa in the middle of the night again. Iruka laughed softly.

The fox raised its head, gazed at him for a moment with a thoughtful expression, and then licked Naruto's cheek before going back to sleep.

Iruka was going to have a heart attack with that fox hanging around. He wasn't afraid, he told himself. He wasn't…

And yet.

No one would blame him if he were a little _startled_ when coming face to face when the monster that had taken so many lives when Madara had released him nearly twenty years ago. He sighed and went back into the kitchen on a whim. He should leave Sasuke some breakfast even if it was unlikely he'd eat it. Iruka rolled the stress out of his shoulders. If Sasuke didn't start eating or doing _something _soon, Iruka might have to turn Sasuke over to someone else. He was hardly qualified as it was to be watching over him. Naruto and he hadn't spoken about it but Sasuke's outburst at the prison was no laughing matter. That outburst alone broke his parole and if Sasuke snaps again, he would end up in prison for the rest of his life. That is, if he didn't die first.

Kakashi had mentioned Sasuke had been tortured but he hadn't expected it to be like this. It was like Naruto and he were living with a ghost. And the circumstances of Sasuke's punishment were suspicious. The Elders had just gone ahead without informing Tsunade because to them this was 'in the best interest of the village.'

Crap, he thought as he looked in the fridge. He was out of food. All he had were tomatoes. He sighed as he grabbed one. It was better than nothing. He divided it into four pieces and placed the slices on a small white dish.

He opened Sasuke's bedroom door to find the raven sitting in the middle of the floor. His chin was against his chest and his greasy hair covered his face. The Uchiha's shoulders twitched when he heard the door open.

"Ohayo, Sasuke," Iruka greeted softly trying to put as much cheer as he could in his voice. "I brought some breakfast. It's just a tomato but it's better than nothing." He forced a small laugh and set the tomato on top of the desk.

He heard Sasuke sniff the air.

"I'm off," Iruka said. "I'll be back after school."

He closed the door quietly making sure not to wake the snoring blond up. Please eat, he begged Sasuke silently. He didn't want to involve anyone else. He was afraid for both of them.

…

There was an odd tapping noise.

Kurama gave a low growl waking Naruto.

Naruto stretched and yawned loudly leaning into the warm fur of the kyuubi. He had the vague notion that someone was watching him but judging by the lighting in the room, Iruka had already left for the school. Naruto groaned cuddling against the fox. He had nothing to do today. Just heal, that's all anyway told him now. He sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes irritably. But how was he supposed to become hokage after his father if he was just lying around all the time?

Then his eyes focused on the figure standing in the doorway behind the sofa.

Sasuke stood tall; eyes only partially opened staring vacantly. He was impatiently tapping the wooden frame with a small dish. Though his face was emotionless, Naruto had a feeling he had forgotten Iruka's quick drill of where everything was and was currently lost.

Bastard, Naruto thought but smiled.

"Did you need something?" Naruto asked with mock innocence.

Sasuke turned his face toward Naruto's voice and scowled before whirling around to make his way back to his room.

_You're an idiot._

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto yelled. He knew he should've been a little more sensitive since Sasuke had finally just come out of his room, but he couldn't help himself. He had just woken up. He tried to scramble to his feet but ended up falling back against Kurama in his rush. Sasuke stopped and turned toward the noise questioningly.

Kurama didn't move. Naruto used the sofa to help him stand, his stance wide and stiff. He rolled his shoulders back and shuffled his feet forward in a shaky waddle. Sasuke cocked his head, listening to the strange footsteps. He felt heat gather in his cheeks.

He reached Sasuke and tried to grab his wrist but the raven flinched away.

"Oh come on, Sasuke," he groaned. "Let's go into the kitchen. You don't know where it is, let me show you."

Sasuke turned his head away defiantly.

"Have it your way, teme." He shrugged. If Sasuke was going to be a little bitch, there was nothing he could do about it. Besides he knew Sasuke would come around. He waddled awkwardly down the hallway toward the kitchen.

He heard a quiet rumble from Sasuke's stomach and out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the raven reach out and trail his fingers along the wall to follow the blond. Kurama was waiting to be fed in the kitchen. Naruto looked in the fridge and moaned. There was only a tomato and a quarter carton of milk left. Iruka had forgotten to go grocery shopping.

"We're out of food," he announced and three stomachs growled irritably. Kurama flopped his body on the floor in defeat. Sasuke jerked at the sound of the fox but rolled his eyes anyway. Naruto spotted a package of green tea and went about boiling water. He looked over at the Uchiha who was anchored to the doorframe.

"I'm making tea," he said. "You should sit down if you want some."

He watched Sasuke hesitate. His stomach tightened uncomfortably as the raven slid along the far wall away with one hand out in front of him. Stubborn bastard, Naruto thought. Won't ever ask for help. He forced his feet toward the wooden round table in the center of the kitchen and loudly set down two mugs. Sasuke's head jerked toward the noise, leaving the safety of the wall and reaching out and down. Naruto moved to help the blind Uchiha but Kurama gave him a harsh look.

_The Uchiha needs to learn to ask for help. Don't interfere. _

Sasuke inched forward and rammed his toe into the chair.

"Tch."

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke turned his cold dead eyes toward something over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had the impression that Sasuke was trying to glare at him. The raven's fingers outlined the chair before determining that it was safe to sit. The water boiled and Naruto filled their mugs letting the teabags steep. Sasuke reached out, his pale fingers surfing over the table until he bumped the mug. Their stomachs growled in unison.

"I have an idea!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, shattering the silence. Sasuke put his hands over his ears feigning pain and then pressed one finger to his lips.

_Be quieter will you._

Naruto ignored him. "We should all go grocery shopping for Iruka. You know, as a thank you for housing all of us."

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked toward the blond as if he had seriously lost his mind. Naruto noticed the small cuts where his ex-teammate had scratched at them. Iciness spread through him.

Kurama got up and left the room.

"I'm serious!" Naruto yelled his voice echoing in the small house. "After I finish this tea, we're _going_ to get groceries! As a group. Believe it!"

Sasuke sipped at his tea. His left hand gripped the table as if trying to ground himself. His head alignment as a little lower than it should be making it seem that he was staring toward the table.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed?" Naruto thought out loud.

Sasuke's face contorted in irritation. He opened his mouth angrily and then pressed his lips together.

"Just say something, Sasuke," Naruto pushed, anger heating in his veins. "Why are you giving up? You're not who you used to be. The Sasuke I know wouldn't have let himself break! Say something!"

_Na-ru-to_, Kurama scolded.

Sasuke stood up angrily shoving his chair back but when he turned, he tripped over the chair's leg and fell. He clutched at his head on the floor but no sound escaped his lips. His face was tomato red, his brows furrowed. His hands clenched, knuckles turning white in frustration.

"Sasuke…" Naruto stood shakily up from the table.

Sasuke stood up roughly, disoriented and tried to find the wall, but he bumped the table again instead. Naruto's stomach did a nervous somersault. Sasuke stumbled by his chair and in his anger tossed his to the ground snapping one of its legs. The raven swayed dizzily and held his head.

Naruto carefully stepped around the broken chair, gripping the table for support. "Come on." He touched the raven's wrist. Sasuke flinched at his suddenly closeness but didn't recoil. Naruto smiled. "Look you need a shower. I'm going to take you to the bathroom. Then I'll shower." His smiled turned into an evil grin. "And then we're going grocery shopping."

Sasuke punched him.

Naruto stumbled back against the table laughing.

Kurama leapt into the room between the two ninja snarling at the Uchiha. Sasuke stumbled back, fumbling for the wall. He backed into it with a thud. The fox snorted in a satisfied manner. It's tails wrapped around Naruto protectively.

_You're hopeless._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto crossed his arms. "I could've blocked it if I wanted to."

Sasuke's blind eyes were wide as he reached out with unsteady fingers towards the creature. Naruto hadn't really told him about how the kyuubi was more or less free and in his natural form. Iruka hadn't either. Kurama looked at Naruto with an expression that said, is this guy serious?

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said. "I'm not sure Kurama is into the whole petting thing."

_You're damn right I'm not, Naruto. I'm not a pet. _

Sasuke's hands froze. He opened his mouth in a frustrated manner and cocked his head trying to figure out what it was in front of him. He slid back against the wall digging his nails into the plaster. Naruto fought his way through Kurama's tails toward the blind Uchiha.

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I don't know what you went through in that place but I know you're suffering as much as I am. Probably more."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_You don't know a thing about me, Naruto_.

The words seemed to echo more in Naruto's memory than from what his insanity told him Sasuke's expression said.

"We both were suppose to die in the war," Naruto continued. His knees were unsteady and he couldn't get his fingers to ball into fists. "I can't tell you how many times I've thought about how I should be dead. Madara ripped the kyuubi out of my body." Kurama stiffened. "You know that." Sasuke stiffened. "I can't do many things now. I know you've heard the way I walk. But…we're alive. We should never take that for granted no matter what's happened." He smiled wide though Sasuke couldn't see it. "And we're going to make it through this because that's the kind of ninja we are!"

They stood in silence.

An impossible draft circled them. Sasuke lifted his head as if listening and his lips relaxed, his expression humbled. Kurama's ears twitched.

"Hmph."

Naruto laughed carelessly and itched the back of his head nervously. He was leaning on Kurama to stop for kneeling over. "But I'm rambling… Come on." He touched Sasuke's hand but didn't grab it.

Sasuke hesitated before sliding his hand over Naruto's convulsing one. He held it to stop the uncontrollable trembling. After a moment Sasuke's hand slid up Naruto's arm and placed it over Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto smiled relieving Kurama of his weight and leaning on Sasuke.

…

An hour later they were standing in front of the closest grocery store.

Naruto and Sasuke were both sweating.

Naruto because his body still couldn't quite handle even the smallest of exertions and Sasuke because of a few reasons. The most obvious one being that it was his first time moving without sight in a crowded area. Maybe this was not the best idea for his first day out of his room.

Naruto had only used one crutch while his free arm was slung over Sasuke's shoulder. They had awkwardly moved through the village. To people passing it had looked like Sasuke was helping the crippled blond. Naruto had rolled his eyes when he finally realized what the silent Uchiha had done. It had been Sasuke who pulled his arm around his shoulders when Naruto finally forced them all to leave.

Kurama followed them, snickering quietly.

People were staring at the three of them. Most were scared and grew noticeably quieter. Some of the older stuffier people whispered snidely amongst themselves.

"Should that monster be allowed here?"

"That's the Uchiha kid. I thought he died. He might as well have."

"What is the Hokage thinking?"

Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen. Please don't do anything crazy, he silently begged the man beside him. Please don't kill anyone… 'on a whim.' He frowned remembering when he had first been reunited with his former teammate. That was the second time Sasuke had tried to kill him because of the messed up notion that he needed to sever his bonds in order to grow stronger. Itachi, his own older brother, had said that. The man that gave up everything because he _loved _his younger brother had told that same younger brother to kill his best friend and fester his hate.

Naruto respected Itachi. He understood the man's pain. He understood Sasuke's. But he could never agree with the man's tactic on how to protect Sasuke.

He remembered what Sasuke had said to him that first time they were reunited.

"_I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me to finish what I started…"_

Naruto looked at his old best friend sadly.

Sasuke shivered, feeling the blond's gaze and scowled. _Let's get this over with. Stop staring._

"Kurama, I think you should wait outside. It seems pretty cramped in there," Naruto said beginning to hobble inside, pulling Sasuke along.

The giant fox huffed, growling at a little girl. Then, after the little girl started crying, he curled up on the corner. People glared and whispered. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. He was never going to be able to be Hokage like this.

Naruto grabbed a cart, sliding his arm from around Sasuke's shoulders in order to lean on the cart and push it. Sasuke tensed a little and begrudgingly tried to discretely grab the back of Naruto's jacket. Naruto laughed.

"Hmph."

"What do you think we should get?" Naruto asked as they moved awkwardly through the aisles. He knew Sasuke wouldn't answer but it didn't matter. "I think maybe some ramen. That makes the most sense." Sasuke sighed. Naruto grabbed some carrots and broccoli unbeknownst to his companion. "What do you like?" He grabbed a package of rice, as they were about to leave the vegetable section.

Sasuke paused and sniffed the air turning towards his left.

Naruto looked and saw a tray full of tomatoes. "You've got to be kidding me?! You like these?"

Sasuke turned his head irritably.

_ Not everyone can live off noodles, loser._

Naruto grabbed two tomatoes and they continued through the store. Naruto could feel how tense Sasuke was. He could probably hear everyone's whispered better than Naruto could.

"Hey guys," came a lazy voice. "Interesting seeing you two here."

Naruto turned and saw Kakashi holding his signature book, his features hidden as usual by his mask and forehead protector.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted grinning. "Just getting some food. We ate all of Iruka's." He laughed guiltily. Then a thought popped into his head. "Are you following us?"

Kakashi's one visible eye smiled.

"Tch." Sasuke shifted from behind Naruto.

"Oh hello, Sasuke," Kakashi sidestepped to get a better look at the dark haired man. "You're looking better."

"Kakashi-sensei, you didn't answer my question," Naruto butted in.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Naruto. I am following you. Sasuke is on probation and you have the nine tailed fox following your every move. I'm only trying to keep everyone safe."

Sasuke stilled at the mention of the demon fox. He clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, did you want to say something?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke fumed, releasing Naruto's jacket and stumbled toward Kakashi. A red-faced old woman was trying to pass them as he stepped forward. Most people would have seen the woman and naturally turned to give her room to pass, but Sasuke didn't.

They collided shoulders.

"Hey! Watch out!" the woman screeched shoving Sasuke back. She looked closer at the man. "Hey, you're that Uchiha kid. What? Are you blind now, walking into ladies? I don't care if you defeated Madara. All you Uchiha are rotten. Got my husband and son killed!"

The air around Sasuke shifted.

"Lady, calm down!" Naruto tried to step forward. His hands were shaking but his knees refused to cooperate. "It's not his fault your—"

"Oh shut up! You're just as bad bringing back that monster! You should have just died or stayed the monster you once were!" She shoved Naruto back causing him to collapse on the floor. Sasuke's head snapped toward her, Kakashi grabbed him.

Sasuke's feral scream was lost in Kurama's roar from outside the store.

The blood in the woman's face disappeared.

"It's all right!" Naruto yelled before Kurama could come bounding through the glass. "I'm fine!"

Sasuke struggled in Kakashi's grip.

"Get a hold of yourself," Kakashi hissed in Sasuke's ear. "Do you want to go back to prison? We won't be able to protect you from the Elders if you go back." Sasuke stopped struggling and reached out searching for something.

"Ugh." Warm liquid gushed from Naruto's nose. He pinched the cartilage trying to stop the bleeding. "Fuck." He couldn't stand up.

"Y-y-you should keep a better eye on you _pet_," the woman stuttered still trying to sound intimidating.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Do you _want_ to get eaten?"

The woman stalked off.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He had released Sasuke who stood completely still though his fingers still searched for something.

His cheeks were on fire but he tried to laugh it off. He rolled back his shoulders. "I've had better days." He looked to see Sasuke leaning ever so slightly toward his voice, hand outstretched, his lips pressed in a hard line.

Naruto reached out and tapped Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto's hand and moved closer to him. Kakashi's one visible eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled and then laughed. "But…ugh…I can't actually stand up. Somebody help?"

"Hmph."

Sasuke's hand followed Naruto's arm and hoisted the blond up, arm slung over his shoulder once more.

Kakashi chuckled. "It's nice to see you two getting along. It almost reminds me of when you both came back from training on how to climb trees without your hands."

Sasuke nearly dropped Naruto. His mouth gaped. Naruto could feel the Uchiha's embarrassment at the memory. They had been trying to control their chakra on their feet so they could run up the tree.

That was the only time Sasuke had ever asked Naruto for help.

And Naruto had made him beg for it.

"Let's check out," Naruto said. "This is plenty of food anyway. Want to help, Kakashi?"

But the man had already disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How the World Sees You

Iruka had been more than impressed when he had returned home to a fully stocked refrigerator. Not only that Sasuke was no longer in his room but had moved to the sofa. Kurama was sitting in front of Sasuke casually trying to annoy the Uchiha. It was working. Sasuke was trying to drink tea but Kurama kept pulling the coffee table back or push it forward. Eventually Sasuke gave up and sat back irritably.

However, Iruka noted that nobody seemed too keen on leaving the house.

Sasuke slowly learned the layout so that he didn't have to rely on anyway pulling him along. His hands slid over the furniture and explored inside the drawers. Iruka made sure not to move anything though Naruto and Kurama were making both Sasuke's and Iruka's lives a living hell when it came to that. Kurama loved shifted the furniture just slightly and Sasuke constantly tripped over Naruto's clothes that were casually flung all over the living room. The Uchiha still wasn't speaking so he would growl, pick up the jacket and throw it at wherever he thought Naruto was. Seven times out of ten, Sasuke hit Naruto.

Sasuke zoned out for long periods of time. Kurama spent most of the time asleep. Naruto got bored easily and complained. Thankfully, Sakura would come over once a day to help him with physical therapy.

Days passed this way.

They all needed a life.

This morning as Iruka was getting ready for work, Sasuke uncharacteristically walked out of his bedroom to eat with him. He was shirtless and Iruka couldn't help but stare at the thick stab scar by his heart.

"Ohayo, Sasuke." He sipped at his coffee as he watched the blind man maneuver his way into the kitchen toward the fridge. Sasuke like sliced tomatoes on toast in the morning. He spent a few minutes searching gingerly for the tomatoes, which were usually on the top shelf but Iruka could see that Naruto had moved them to the top shelf.

Sasuke sniffed trying to search with his nose.

"Top shelf," Iruka said and immediately Sasuke changed shelves and fount the tomato. He moved to the counter, keeping his hip connected with its surface. He popped a slice of bread in the toaster oven and sliced the tomato.

Then his hand slipped and the knife sliced his finger instead.

"Tch!"

"Hold on!" Iruka ran to the bathroom cabinet and grabbed the small first aid kit. He came back to see Sasuke sucking on his finger stubbornly.

"Let me see your hand," Iruka demanded.

Sasuke didn't move. It probably hurt his pride to have let himself be cut by a small little knife. Sasuke turned defiantly and continued to cut the tomato.

"You're still bleeding," Iruka stated. He smiled thinking that if this were one of his students all hell would be breaking loose. Mothers might even be called in for back up.

Sasuke scowled and presented his hand. It wasn't a big slice but deep enough that it needed to be covered. Once the bandage was on, the toast popped and Sasuke shrugged out of Iruka's motherly clutches.

He supposed he was being a little over bearing.

He sighed and sat down. Naruto had another seizure two days before. It hadn't been the convulsing kind at first. Naruto had just sat there. When Iruka asked him what was wrong, Naruto said he couldn't remember. Then he had stood up, shuffled a few feet and vomited. Then he just sat there until suddenly his back snapped back and he thrashed on the ground.

Sasuke had ran into the room and nearly tripped over the convulsing blond. Kurama had grabbed him with one of his tails. It had been the first time Sasuke had been touched by the demon fox.

Thank god Naruto was okay. Tsunade had come by to check him over. There had been nothing she could do. Naruto had slept the rest of the day cradled in Kurama's tails. Sasuke had hid in his room.

Sasuke reached out searching for the chair carefully. It was one Kurama's favorite pieces of furniture to move. But he found it unerringly and sat across from Iruka. Sasuke didn't eat immediately but rubbed his eyes, blinking as if they bothered him. Iruka saw more scratches around them and his stomach tightened. Those nightmares needed to stop whatever they were. Sasuke was always emerging from his room with a new scratch on his eyes. If he wasn't careful, he would severely injure himself further.

"I really think you should let Sakura look at your eyes, Sasuke," Iruka said slowly knowing this was a touchy topic with him. He had tried to get Sakura to look at Sasuke's eyes when they first got back from the prison but when Sakura touched him; he pushed her away and slapped her hands almost fearfully.

It didn't make sense.

Sasuke shook his head at Iruka's suggestion.

"But what if there's a cure? It could be something small like a disruption in chakra or something," Iruka offered.

Sasuke shook his head, closed his eyes angrily and lowered his head so his hair covering them.

They ate in silence. Finally Iruka had to go to work but when he turned to leave the room, Sasuke stood as well. Iruka stared at him. The younger man looked as if he was at war with himself. He opened his mouth then shook his head in frustration and reached out. Iruka nervously touched the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke only ever did this with Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled him toward his bedroom. It was dark in there, the sun not yet reaching his window since it faced west. The room was divided in half. There was a bed on both sides of the room and low shelving straight back beneath the window. The closet was at the end of Sasuke's bed, which was on the right. Iruka flicked on the light, startling Sasuke. The raven paused as if considering that there was a light on. His lips twisted into a frown.

Sasuke walked carefully moved left toward the unused bed. He tapped its frame and raised his eyebrows.

"It's for Naruto," Iruka answered guessing Sasuke's question. "But Naruto wanted you to have your space so that's why he's been sleeping on the sofa."

Sasuke pinched his nose exasperatedly and Iruka laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I know he's an idiot," Iruka said. "You should tell him to sleep in here if you don't care when he wakes up. I'm off to work."

He left the Uchiha with the mission of communication. He smiled. Did he just have a conversation with Sasuke? And it only took three weeks of living with the man.

He closed the door.

…..

On the list of things Sasuke had wanted to do today, telling Naruto to sleep in the same room as him was not one of them.

He could hear the idiot waking up in the next room. Of course Naruto had to be so…so…Naruto and sleep on the sofa. Always putting others before himself. Sasuke normally would have resented him for it but he also had made the claim on wanting to be Hokage. That claim alone implied the need to protect and guide others. Sasuke paused and decided Naruto was the exception. He was an idiot.

But still, Sasuke had no idea what was wrong with the former jinchurriki but he figured it was worse than he had guessed. Though he hadn't really known what exactly he had assumed about Naruto's condition. He could hear the blond's awkwardly shuffling footsteps and knew he used crutches when going anywhere far. Sakura now came over to help him with physical therapy so there was clearly something wrong.

The point of this train of though was simple: Naruto needed to sleep in a real bed.

He paused in his brooding. What was he doing? Did he have nothing better to do than brainstorm and analyze Naruto's movements? He had reached a new low. He had definitely lost his mind in this forsaken house he was sent to.

He shivered thinking of the grocery store excursion. There had been a moment when he had been standing alone. After Kakashi had released him, before Naruto had noticed him. His stomach twisted at the thought. It had been like he didn't even exist.

Sasuke left his room and listened for Naruto's whereabouts. He was in the kitchen. Sasuke could hear his chewing from here. He moved along the hall quicker than usual but not too quick. He couldn't make it look like it was urgent. Because it wasn't. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do when he got to the kitchen. He had already eaten.

He paused in the doorframe.

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted between mouthfuls. Disgusting. Sasuke moved along the wall. He might as well make tea to make it look like he had a reason for being in the kitchen. He felt for the kettle, filled it with water and set it on the stove. He felt Naruto's eyes on his back.

Naruto yawned. "I'm so bored!" He heard Naruto grumbling and the swishing of the fox's great tails. "We should watch a movie or something. Sasuke?"

Sasuke was going to kill him. He whirled toward the voice and waved his hand sharply in front of…these eyes. He shuddered unperceptively, blocking the memories from resurfacing in his mind. He was going to get revenge. His life was _always_ about revenge anyway.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I forgot." Naruto mumbled.

The water boiled and he carefully poured it into the mug added the teabag. He turned toward where the table was. If that fox had moved it again, he was going to scream. He inched his way forward, reaching out and down until his hand hit the back of the chair. He exhaled, relieved and sat down.

He hated the silence. His ears were all he had and as loud as Naruto was, it was better than the silence. He could feel them both staring at him. It unnerved him and it wasn't fair. He couldn't stare back. If could've, he would have righted this situation a long time ago.

He tapped his hand expectantly against the table.

"Sakura should be here soon," Naruto said grimly after a moment. There was movement beyond the blond. The fox sighed.

"Yeah, I know but it hurts and afterward I can barely move at all." The ache in Naruto's voice pained Sasuke.

The fox yipped.

"Sasuke…Kurama should stop eavesdropping," Naruto interpreted. "Unless you want to participate."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I didn't say it!" Naruto exclaimed. Fabric rustled, he must be waving his arms. "Also, you need to shave. You look like a homeless person. Kurama didn't say that, I did."

Sasuke scowled. But he felt his jaw. It was a little stubbly. Fuck, he thought. The last time he shaved, he had cut himself badly and Iruka had made a whole fuss out of it. Sasuke bit his lip, hating himself. He had to do it. He needed to suck it up. It was hard enough to _ask_ but what made this situation even harder was the fact that his mouth was a dam.

He pressed his lips together.

So much for Uchiha pride and honor.

He reached across the table beckoning Naruto to meet his hand. When fingers met his, he flipped Naruto's hand so the palm faced the ceiling. He hated to admit it but he…_liked _Naruto's touch. He cringed inwardly at himself. It was comforting in this eternal nothingness. It didn't matter anyway.

He focused on the task at hand, trying not to zone out, and traced characters on Naruto's palm.

"What are you—?" Naruto's voice cut short.

Sasuke repeated the characters.

Naruto's hand pulled away and silence filled the empty void between them.

"'Help'?" Naruto whispered. "You want help?"

Sasuke's face lowered toward the floor. His cheeks warmed. His hand receded back to his lap. He was the last of his mighty clan and here he was blind and mute having to reach out to Naruto's hand in order to communicate. He couldn't even write. He squeezed his eyes shut. Why…_why_ couldn't he get himself to speak? His words just died on his tongue.

He flinched as Naruto touched his shoulder. When did the man move? Sasuke stood silently and let Naruto lead him into the bathroom and sit him on the toilet. The soft thudding footsteps of the fox followed them.

"So when did you decide to write on my hand?" Naruto asked. Sasuke imagined that his eyebrows were raised as well.

Sasuke shrugged. Even if he could answer, he decided that it wasn't worth answering. He heard Naruto fiddling around in the cabinet. He placed his hand on his cheek. A hand cupped his and he stilled.

He pulled away.

"Ready?" Naruto's voice was quiet and he felt the man leaning over him. It made his stomach squirm and he wanted to look away. Naruto's hands only trembled a little as he put shaving cream on Sasuke's face and neck.

The blade rose to his neck and he squeezed those dead eyes close. He didn't want Naruto to look inside those eyes. He lifted his hand and rested it on top of Naruto's and moved with him as he shaved Sasuke. He knew the blond was holding his breath. It was fine, Sasuke told himself. It was almost over. Naruto moved toward the last section. The blade was cold against his skin.

_The blade was cold against his skin._

_ The blade._

_ It was cold as it ripped through his skin._

Someone knocked on the door.

Pain lanced through his chest.

He jerked back, the blade slicing his cheek painfully. "Tch!"

"Shit!" Naruto pressed toilet paper to his face but Sasuke pushed him away. "HOLD ON, SAKURA!" They were both shaking.

Sasuke stumbled off the toilet, blindly feeling for the exit. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't breathe! He clutched his chest, panting.

_He was paralyzed on a metal table._

His face burned.

_The blade was cold against his skin._

He screamed.

"Sasuke! Relax!" Naruto yelled. Trembling hands grabbed at his shoulders. Sasuke knocked into the counter sending something metallic flying. There was the hiss of the shaving cream bottle and they both slipped and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto was tangled in his legs. "You're bleeding everywhere! Calm down!"

He reached out, feeling the carpet of freedom just beyond the threshold of the bathroom. The door slammed open and footsteps came running. The beast growled. He couldn't breathe! They would find him. They would find him here!

Ice crept up his spine and gathered in his aching chest. There was nothing around him. It was not dark. It was not the absence of light. It was the absence of definition, a void. He couldn't hear. His fingers numbed. He barely felt his heartbeat.

It consumed him.

Someone grabbed his shoulders, instincts kicking in; he wrapped his hands around their neck.

A wet nose pressed against the back of his neck.

"_Now I can see it."_

His own voice echoed in his head.

The image of the bubbling kyuubi filled his memory. He palm raised to hold off the great bloodthirsty beast within Naruto's inner jail, the tag seal plastered to the giant cage beyond the chakra fox. His red Sharingan locked on to those massive eyes; a true display of his Uchiha power. He had grabbed that bubbling chakra, had felt the power raging in his grasp and ripped it apart. He had seen the monster's eyes grow wide as it splattered and disappeared.

He heard the beast's thundering voice once more in that memory.

"_To think you're the one to suppress my power. This may be out last meeting, so let me say one last thing… Don't kill…Naruto. You'll live…to regret it…"_

"Sasuke!?" Sakura's voice was beyond the beast. "Sasuke, don't! Stop! You're hurting him!"

He suddenly felt the jinchurriki's body against him, hands locked around a trembling throat. Naruto. His hands sprung back as if they were burned. They were. Everything was shocked and electrified. He pushed himself back from jinchurriki, freeing the blond, but his fingers found their way to Naruto's face.

On a whim, he thought bitterly. It didn't mean anything. Nothing he did meant anything anymore. He was…broken.

He felt the whiskers embedded in the man's face, his furrowed eyebrows. He felt the blond's hot breath on his fingertips, the bridge of his nose. The air was tense. He pushed back and leaned against the sink, breathing hard.

The smell of grass and weeds filled his nose. Why did Naruto always smell like the outdoors? They hadn't even been outside in days.

"Sasuke," Naruto said shakily. "What happened to you?"

Something choked through his closed throat.

"…Naruto…"

It had been barely a whisper, his voice hoarse and cracked from lack of use. Naruto's breath caught. Sasuke turned away. Even if Sakura and Kurama didn't hear his ghost of a voice, Naruto did.

Naruto always heard Sasuke.

…

"Sasuke, we haven't left the house in weeks."

Naruto pouted as the raven tried to recede to his room.

It had been a two days since Sasuke had spoken and he had spoken sense. Naruto couldn't even believe it. After it had happened, the Uchiha had let Sakura heal his cheek and then hid in his room for the rest of the day brooding.

Though Sasuke had eventually joined the world of the living again when Iruka brought home dinner. As it turns out, Sasuke is a sucker for anything with tomatoes. Naruto thought that went against the order of the universe but who was he to judge. All he ate was the heaven-blessed ramen.

But after dinner, Sasuke had grabbed his hand and towed him into the bedroom. Naruto laughed at being lead by a blind man but that was insensitive. The raven carefully moved within the open space of the room toward the unused bed. Naruto's lips broke into the hugest smile. His heart warmed. Was Sasuke finally coming to turns with the fact that he was…home?

Sasuke pointed toward where he thought Naruto was and gestured roughly to the bed.

Naruto couldn't help himself. "Sasuke, I didn't take you for that kind of guy," he crooned.

Sasuke's cheeks turned the gentlest shade of pink, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He dropped his arms, marched toward Naruto, shoved him back and slammed the door. Naruto laughed so hard he collapsed on the floor.

Since then, Naruto had slept in the same room as Sasuke, cackling himself to sleep. He didn't think Sasuke had been aware that Kurama slept with him because when the raven heard the fox nearly break the bed as he flopped down, Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin.

Now, Sasuke stamped his foot irritably when Naruto got in his way.

"We're leaving this house, Sasuke. We've become recluses!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and tried to move around him, but Naruto leant his body weight against the raven nearly sending them both backwards. Sasuke growled. Naruto understood that he was scared. But the raven hadn't left the house since they went grocery shopping. It wasn't healthy. They needed to heal. They needed to face the world again.

"Naruto, don't harass him," Sakura scolded as she gathered the weights they had been using during physical therapy. She paused and reached into her backpack. "Though, I do have something to give Sasuke."

The raven-haired man paused in his struggle against the blond. He cocked his head toward Sakura curiously. Naruto took this moment and tackled him, bellowing "WE'RE LEAVING THIS HOUSE EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR UNCONSCIOUS BODY!" But immediately regretted the action when his muscles seized and Sasuke pinned him.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot," Sakura said.

"Hmph."

_You've said that before. _

Sasuke stood up proudly but it was apparent he was slightly disoriented. Sakura pulled a folded white cane from her bag. Naruto's stomach tightened. His instincts automatically sensing danger.

"Sakura," he warned.

She walked over and tapped Sasuke's arm before she took his hand so he knew she was there. She placed the folded cane in Sasuke's hand without saying anything. Her viridian eyes assessing the situation carefully.

Sasuke's grip tightened on the object.

"This will help you get around," Sakura explained softly. "Since you won't let Tsunade or me look at your eyes, you're going to—"

Sasuke dropped the cane effectively cutting her off. His expression twisted from offended into absolute disgust.

Sakura straightened her shoulders. "Look, Sasuke. I don't know what you're thinking. You don't speak to anyone when we _know_ you can. You won't let anyone look at your eyes. How are we supposed to _help_ you?"

"Sakura," Naruto tried but she raised her hand.

"Naruto wants to help. He was the only one who believed in you even after all the horrible stuff you did." She was shaking. "Now you're back. You're supposed to be a hero." Tears welled in her eyes. "Are you still a monster?"

Naruto flinched. He didn't like that word. He used the sofa to help himself to his feet. "I think we should go outside."

Sasuke's head snapped in his direction.

_Shut the hell up, loser._

"I think the fresh air will help us all out," he said calmly ignoring Sasuke's glare. "And Sakura…"

The pink-haired ninja wiped her eyes.

"There's a blurred line between what is a monster and what is a hero."

With that, Naruto picked up his crutches and hobbled to the door. He gave the fox a pleading look. Kurama huffed but shoved Sasuke forward to grab onto Naruto's jacket. Sakura picked up the cane, set it on the coffee table, and followed them outside. The sun was high in the sky as they walked slowly through the streets. Sasuke stumbled and faltered a few times but Kurama wouldn't let the Uchiha lag. Naruto worked his way along carefully, the physical therapy really helping his mobility. He smiled to himself as he led the way.

He had an idea of where they needed to go.

"I thought it would be nice to visit where we first became genin," Naruto said warmly. Sakura smiled as they entered the training area. Sasuke's ears twitched at the sounds of birds in the trees. Sasuke lifted his head from behind Naruto's back.

"Maybe we'll get to do the bell test as a trio again," Sakura said gently looking at Sasuke.

Naruto nudged the Uchiha to free himself from his grip. Kurama sprawled in the grass contently letting the sun warm his orange fur. Naruto went over to lean against the fox. The Uchiha looked stranded in the middle of the open space. He crossed his arms but Naruto could see that he was shivering slightly.

"I have some rice balls if you want to have a little picnic," Sakura offered sitting near Naruto and digging through her bag. "Come on and sit down, Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled and inched toward their voices. The tree that Naruto had once dangled from was directly behind the dark-haired man. When he was in arm's length, Naruto reached out and tapped the man's hand.

"And we're going to do that bell test again," Naruto said determinately. "Kakashi won't know what hit him."

"Naruto." Sakura chewed thoughtfully. "You know, once you get better, I'm not sure the fight will be fair."

"Oh please, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shoved the whole ball in his mouth. Kurama stared at him in a way that clearly questioned Naruto's intelligence. "Besides Sasuke has his eye magic."

Sasuke stiffened. A delicate eyebrow rose incredulously.

_What did you just call my doujutsu?_

"It's not magic. It's a bloodline ability."

"It's magic. Did you see the giant blue spirit that surrounded Sasuke during the battle against…" Naruto swallowed roughly. "Against Madara. And don't get me started on that zombie's eye magic."

"…You're…such an idiot," came that hoarse barely audible voice.

Sakura, Naruto and Kurama all stared at the Uchiha in disbelief.

"Sasuke…did you just…?" Sakura began and then shook her head. "Naruto, you really are an idiot."

Naruto was still watching Sasuke. The raven had lowered his head, hiding his face behind his bangs. He laughed. "Whatever, guys."

Sasuke reached out and Sakura gave him a rice ball.

She sighed. "This makes me remember when we were little. You know, I was reading about psychological injuries. In one of the chapters, there was a small anecdote taking about nostalgia. It broke down the Latin roots 'nostos, which means 'homeward journey' and 'algos,' which means 'pain.' When you look at nostalgia from that perspective it literally means 'the pain of coming home.'"

Sasuke had his eyes closed as he lay back in the grass. Naruto snuggled against the giant fox. Sakura lay turned toward Sasuke, watching him thoughtfully. Team 7 sat in a comfortable silence after that listening to the birds and watching the clouds as they passed by.

Sakura suddenly sat up and dug inside her bag. She pulled out a camera. "Hey, guys, we should take a picture of the three of us. This is kind of a reunion…is that too corny?" She giggled nervously casting a glance at Sasuke who didn't move.

"Hmph." Naruto interpreted that to mean _I'm blind. Pictures don't mean anything to me anymore._

Naruto nudged him. "Come on, Sasuke! For old times' sake!"

Sasuke rolled over, away from them.

"If you don't take this picture, I will make Kurama lick your face!"

The fox stared at him as if he lost his mind. But Sasuke didn't know that. He felt bad for using Sasuke's blindness against him but there were hardly any pictures of them altogether.

Sasuke, however, wasn't an idiot to think that Kurama would lick him.

"God damn it, bastard!" Naruto yelled, pulling himself awkwardly across the cross. His muscles trembled oddly. He was exhausted from the walk. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and leaned close the bastard's face. His breath hot. "Just take the damn picture. Are you self-conscious or something? Everyone thinks your beautiful so get over it."

Sasuke blinked, his expression unreadable but, grudgingly, he shoved Naruto back and sat up.

Sakura beamed.

She set up the camera on top of the monument and angled it so they could all sit cross-legged together in front of it. The stump where Naruto had been tied up after their bell-test with Kakashi was in the background.

Sakura positioned herself in the middle smiling hugely. Naruto glanced at Sasuke as the camera snapped the photo. The Uchiha had his eyes closed, his lips not quite as emotionless as they usually were but softened.

Not a smile but it wasn't a frown either.

Naruto's own smile warmed at the sight.

I'll save you, Sasuke. Don't worry.

…

Iruka walked into the Hokage's office with a nervous snag in his stomach. He could tell by the urgency of the summoning that she didn't simply want to know about Sasuke's or Naruto's progress. Iruka frowned at the thought.

There wasn't too much to tell anyway. Despite Sakura coming over every day Naruto still had a lot of trouble moving though his endurance had increased a little. And Sasuke had spoken a total of maybe five words in who knows how long. Though his breakdowns had been decreasing.

Still, nobody had left the house.

Kakashi was standing idly beside Tsunade. The blond woman took a swig of sake and pushed aside the documents and records that littered her desk.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Iruka said trying to play it off that he wasn't nervous for his former students.

"I'm sorry I have to invite you here on such negative circumstances," Tsunade started and any hope that Iruka had about the situation flew out the window. "But there has been some suspicious activity in the forest lately and I think it is related with your houseguests."

His worst fear about housing the former jinchurriki and Uchiha had been realized.

"A few bodies were found with no sign of struggle or injury. And yet their hearts had stopped. It was as if someone had sucked the chakra right out of them like some sort of chakra vampire," Tsunade continued. "I have Kakashi investigating the occurrences at the moment but no hard evidence has been found."

"But where is the link between this and Sasuke and Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"The last body was found in the old Uchiha district," Kakashi stated coldly. "I think someone was trying to find Uchiha Sasuke and someone got in the way."

"But why? The war is over. Who could possibly want Sasuke? Not to sound insensitive but he is hardly the ninja he once was and as far as we know he doesn't even have his Sharingan anymore."

"The key phrase is 'as far as we know," Kakashi said.

Tsunade laced her fingers beneath her chin. "Iruka, you are aware of what the Sharingan can do?"

It was silent for a moment.

"It can control the kyuubi's power, which is inconveniently free and vulnerable at the moment."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Listening

Iruka came home late to find Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kurama are sprawled around the sofa. The credits of the movie that had been watching were still rolling on the television. Iruka noticed the white cane folded on the coffee table and frowned. Sasuke needed to start coping with his situation. The Uchiha in question was across Sakura's and Naruto's laps, being unable to watch the movie had probably nodded off first and fallen on the two of them. Naruto and Sakura leant against one another. Naruto's mouth was opened and he snored softly.

Iruka turned off the television.

Kurama looked up and yawned.

Sakura's eyes shot open. A leftover habit from war. She looked around and relaxed realizing where she was. She carefully maneuvered her way out of the sofa entanglement. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Iruka gestured for her to follow him in the kitchen. "It's no problem at all. I'm glad everyone is healing. How is Naruto fairing?"

Sakura's expression sobered. "He's getting stronger but his movement is not improving significantly. I'd like to take him to the hospital for testing if the shaking doesn't get better."

Iruka nodded. "And Sasuke?"

"He still won't let me look at him." Sakura bit her nails. "I'm starting to get really worried about what it might mean. No one's looked at him since he returned from prison and he won't let anyone but Naruto touch him. I think you should talk to her."

Iruka's lips pressed together. Everything Tsunade had told him continued to echo in the back of his mind. Who was trying to disrupt the peace after that horrible war? All the nations had come together during the war. It should be the peak of peace and a time of rebuilding.

"I will," he said at length to Sakura. "You should get home though. It's late…but be careful."

Sakura nodded. Iruka helped her with her bag and noted the large quantity of books therein. They were all on medical ninjutsu and, he noted with interest, past jinchuuriki seals.

"Sakura," he said as she sleepily slugged the backpack over her shoulder. "Can I borrow that book on seals?"

Her cheeks reddened as though she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Sure. I'm just re-reading it anyway. Kakashi had given it to me. Since he's the one who sealed Sasuke's curse mark I thought that maybe…"

"Does Tsunade know you've been researching this?"

"Yes but she doesn't think it will help since Naruto is suffering because his seal was ripped apart." She shrugged. "I want to help him." She cast a quick glance into the living room where the sleeping boys were. "I want to help them both. I'm a medical expert. It's my duty to help the."

Iruka smiled and she handed him the book. "They're lucky to have such a devoted friend." She nodded and left.

Iruka went back to the living room. He picked up the empty bowl of popcorn and crumpled the bags of chips. He hadn't graded any tests yet so he would have to stay up late. He sighed. The eight year olds in his class had tried to refute tests earlier. It had all started with the loudmouth of the classroom who had of course forgotten to study.

Kurama was watching him as he cleaned.

"There was a body found…" Iruka said quietly. "I'm afraid he'll come here. You need to be careful because your power is probably their goal. And as much as I distrust you…Naruto needs you." He looked toward the two boys tangled on the sofa. Naruto snored loudly, his head falling forward and into Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened immediately alert.

Not again, Iruka thought.

Naruto's open snoring mouth had smashed into Sasuke's in an uncouth messy kiss.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw the blond off him across the sofa. "Why…is it…_always_ you?"

Iruka clapped his hands. "Sasuke! You're speaking now?"

Sasuke growled in his direction sitting up angrily.

"God damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto whined stretching his shoulders. "It's not like it was on _purpose_! I was asleep!"

"Hmph!" Sasuke stood up, wavered for a moment, and left the room.

"Naruto, you should probably go to bed too," Iruka said after a moment. He wasn't sure if Naruto was aware of how pale and thin he had become. When the fox had been ripped out of him, the blond had been in a coma for weeks. They thought he wasn't going to wake up. Iruka had only been able to see Naruto a few times and he was afraid to confront the manifested fox that never left his side. But the one time he had seen Naruto, he had started shaking with a small seizure and hooked on so many tubes and machines, Iruka was sure that the once strong teenager was going to die.

And it had shattered him.

This kid was a war hero. He should be well on his way to becoming Hokage after his feats in war. Now, Naruto could barely walk. He waddled from room to room, holding the walls for support. Even Sasuke heard when Naruto randomly lost his grip on his chopsticks.

Naruto grumbled now stumbling to his feet. Sakura had probably pushed him too far or something. Kurama moved carefully beside him to make sure the kid wouldn't fall.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Naruto shrugged. "We walked to the training field today. I think I'm getting better." He grinned. "I'm going to become strong again!"

Iruka smiled as the blond left the room. He remembered the cane on the table. Now, he just had to get Sasuke to stop being so resistant. Naruto was already passed out in his bed with Kurama trying to find a comfortable spot on top on him. Sasuke was bumping his head against his pillow as if trying to knock himself out.

Sasuke cocked his head listening to Iruka's movements. Iruka set the cane on top of the 'Learning Braille' books and CD he had bought for Sasuke. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for the Uchiha. Sasuke had achieved the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His visual prowess was supposed to be beyond blindness. Or so Kakashi had told him.

So why was he like this?

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Iruka said. "I'm glad to have heard your voice today." He smiled though the raven couldn't see it.

They would get through this. Naruto never went back on his word.

It was his ninja way after all.

…

There was a shout of someone in pain.

Naruto woke to the sound of ragged breath.

He sat up slowly trying not to jar his body and the fox. Moonlight poured through the small window between the beds offering a meager light source. Kurama shifted so Naruto could maneuver out of his tails.

_The Uchiha nursling is having a nightmare_.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said trying to wake the Uchiha.

_He has nightmares almost every night, Naruto. Have you not noticed?_

Naruto looked at the fox who hadn't even bothered to open his eyes. "Do you know what they're about?"

_I can't see inside the Uchiha's mind._ The fox snorted. _Maybe you should fight him and 'see what's in his heart.' _

"Oh shut up." But Naruto was considering it remembering the episode after Sasuke had murdered Danzo. They had clashed fists and in the moment when Sasuke's lightning chidori and Naruto's rasengan met, they had been joined in their minds. Naruto had seen Sasuke's love for his brother and the pain it had caused him. He had known about Danzo's corruption and how the old man had manipulated Itachi into killing his clan.

In that moment they shared their loneliness.

Naruto hoisted himself from his bed and waddled his way over to the Uchiha's. He didn't dare sit. He didn't want Sasuke to lash out at him in delirium again. The man squirmed and sweated in his sleep clearly in agony. He started to scratch at his eyes when Naruto grabbed his wrists.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wake up."

Sasuke started, eyes snapping open to stare blankly ahead.

"It's me, calm down," Naruto soothed. "You're having a nightmare."

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hands away and rolled over. Naruto sat on the bed and Sasuke groaned, pushing him weakly away. But Naruto was stubborn and awake now.

"I think we should talk about it."

Sasuke turned and in the faint moonlight, Naruto saw his eyebrows raised.

"Oh please, I know you can talk."

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth mockingly. He rolled over. Naruto grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke shoved him away roughly. Kurama growled from across the room like an overbearing mother.

"I want to help you," Naruto stated. "How am I supposed to help you when you won't speak to me? Or anyone for that matter!? Iruka's worried."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He reached for Naruto's hand and started writing something there. Naruto slapped his hand away.

"No, damn it!" Anger flared in Naruto's veins. "You're the only one not getting better! I have been tearing myself apart at those physical therapy sessions and you won't even let Sakura look at you. Didn't you say you wanted to become Hokage so that what happened to you will never happen to anyone else? Isn't that what you _said_ during the war? The way you're acting now makes me feel like you've given up? Have you? Because that's not the Sasuke I know! The Sasuke I know gave up everything for his goal. He was a bastard but at least he was determined. Who cares if you lost your sight?!" Naruto couldn't stop. He grabbed the man's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. He could practically hear Sasuke's body language shouting for him to shut the fuck up. "I am so sick of you moping around!"

Sasuke snarled. He struggled against Naruto's grip.

"Who care's if your chakra is bound, you're supposed to be the smart one!?" Naruto screamed. "Who cares if you're blind?! You were practically blind when we fought at the bridge! And Itachi was nearly blind when you fought him!"

Sasuke lunged forward sending them both flying off the bed. "It…was…different…" Sasuke's unused cold voice sent chills through Naruto. "They were _my _eyes!"

Naruto kicked him in the stomach with all the strength he hand. Sasuke slammed into the desk effectively shattering the wooden piece of furniture. Naruto's muscles tensed but he clenched his fists and punched Sasuke in his stupidly emotionless face. Sasuke bit his neck, drawing blood with his teeth.

"I said I would bring you home!" Naruto yelled feeling chakra surge dangerously within him. It burned and in the back of his mind, he wondered if he should have entered sage mode…if he still could anyway—

Rage ceased all rational thought as Sasuke spat at him.

"But I meant _you_! Not this shell!" He grabbed Sasuke's face, staring right into those fake dead eyes. "I just miss _my friend_! So stop snarling like some animal and fight like a ninja!" He didn't know what happened, maybe it was somehow inspired for the incident on the sofa, but in his rage, he slammed his mouth into Sasuke's snarling one.

The kiss was wet, with an obscene about of saliva involved, their teeth clanked but no one moved for one moment, panting, trying to figure out what just happened.

Then Naruto faltered and Sasuke shoved him back, scrambling to his feet. He oriented himself with the bed, glaring toward where he heard Naruto gasping for air.

"FINE!" Sasuke's broken voice managed to scream and he grabbed his forearm.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke's chakra was supposed to be bound. He heard the birdlike shrieks as blue lightning crackled in his palm. Naruto cupped his hand gathering energy for a rasengan.

Kurama jumped off the bed roaring.

Sasuke screamed. The lightning exploded in his palm, burning his hand as the seal on his chakra activated. Naruto's knees snapped and he collapsed panting. His head swam. Suddenly there were three Sasuke's.

The door slammed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Iruka looked from the growling fox to the broken desk to the two boys crumpled on the floor. He ran his hands over his face. "This is what happens when you share a room? Sasuke, I'm going to let this slide once because Naruto's an idiot and probably just as much to blame. But this is a break in your parole. You're not allowed to be fighting. Not unless the Hokage says so."

Sasuke snarled jerking uncontrollably.

"Naruto, for god's sake, wha—?"

Blood spurted out of the blond's mouth. His eyes rolled back into his skull. He fell back, smashing his head on a broken piece of the desk and began convulsing.

"Fuck! Kurama watch them. I need to call an ambulance!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke croaked, swallowing hard. "Why…why do you care so much?"

….

The house creaked in the silence.

Rain started to fall giving more definition in his world of nothingness.

And Sasuke's chest ached where Madara had stabbed him through the heart. It always pained him but it was especially bad at the moment. He could barely breathe. They had fucking left him in this apartment like some sort of pet. Kurama had bolted after Naruto in the ambulance followed closely by Iruka. But no one wanted to lead the _blind_ guy to the hospital.

Not that he _needed_ anyone to lead him. He could figure out how to get there if he wanted to. Because it wasn't like Sasuke was worried or anything.

Because he wasn't.

But he wanted to be there. He didn't mean to attack Naruto. Naruto had hit him first anyway! He had done nothing. So what if he had been having a nightmare? That had been _none_ of Naruto's business. But Naruto being Naruto had to butt in and _make_ it his business. He could never understand. He was always pushy, stupidly throwing himself in reckless situations without thinking things through. He could never let Sasuke go. Even now when Sasuke was bound and quite literally trapped in Konoha, Naruto was trying to 'fix' him.

He got up from the bed and stumbled over something as he paced through the house. He reached down to find Naruto's jacket. The scar on his chest throbbed painfully. He pressed the jacket against his chest trying to catch his breath, blinking against the pain.

He gritted his teeth.

He felt the broken pieces of the desk, trying his best to avoid the area where the stench of blood wafted. They were so weak. They barely tore apart a desk when usually they could destroy bridges. His fingers snagged on something uncomfortably familiar. It was smooth, folded and beside it where book-like objects but the paper was thicker and there were raised dots—

He almost threw up.

But instead of anger, there was only sadness. A wave drowned him. Naruto was always there for him…and as much as he hated to admit it…he was thankful.

He touched his lips where that stupid idiot had…had…for the fourth time!

He pulled the cane to his chest and stood up.

He made his way to the door, slipped on his shoes and unfolded the cane. Sickness writhed in his stomach. And echoes of the villages screamed in his ears: "The Blind Uchiha." "Why couldn't have he just died like his brother?" "That traitor deserves to be the pitiful last of his clan."

He opened the door and felt the cool breeze, the village was quiet in the rainstorm, he shivered and felt the terrifying prospect that he had no idea what this place looked like anymore. He could only vaguely remember where the hospital was when he was younger…but much had changed since then. He was drenched in minutes. The breeze swirling around him warmed like a presence. He unfolded his cane and tapped it twice on the earth. He knew there were stairs to the left. It was a start.

_"Sasuke."_

Not that voice. It was deep, familiar and filled with the all the love and suffering he ever experienced. Everything that once made him who he was. He started to shake.

_"Little brother, are you listening?"_

He bit his lip, nodding unperceptively. He needed to speak. For his brother.

_"I will tell you where to go."_

"Itachi," he breathed turning his head this way and that. "How?"

_"I exist in our eyes. I will always be with you when you need me."_

Sasuke's breath caught and a thousand memories flooded his mind. He rubbed his forehead against the thousand phantom pokes he just received.

"Sorry, Sasuke, maybe some other time," Itachi said in his memories.

"I c-can't see you. I lost—"

_"I know, little brother."_

He felt the presence smile. Someone tugged on his arm. He let it lead him.He heard people stop and stare at him as he maneuvered his cane in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure how to use it but he had an idea making sure there was nothing in his way.

"Is that the Uchiha? I forgot he was back here."

"Guess he really is blind. What a shame."

He tensed.

"_Don't listen to them,"_ whispered the presence of his brother. _"You are our legacy. You know that."_

"I'm not who I used to be," he whispered.

"_Everyone changes. It is the way of life. We realize our mistakes and try our best to rectify them. Mine was taking on everything on by myself. Don't walk the path of loneliness as I did. Everyone needs help."_

Sasuke stumbled by a curb.

"Why did you leave?"

"_I'm dead."_

They rounded another corner. The tapping of his cane echoed in his ears painfully. He hated looking so weak. Even his brother knew he had needed help.

They stopped.

"_I don't know when I'll see you again…"_ Itachi said suddenly. He felt the presence cup his face. He squeezed his eyes closed as his felt the incoming touch of their foreheads._ "But I wanted you to know…we are all so proud of you."_

"Who?"

"_Father, Mother and me."_

There was loud bark.

His brother was gone.

He blinked the tears that had gathered in those dead eyes. He turned toward the bark. He knew it was Kurama; the steps were soft and thudding. He tried to clear his mind but he couldn't think clearly. Itachi had seen their parents. He had been _with_ their parents.

A wet nose pushed against his chest.

"Is Naruto all right?" he asked feeling the top of the fox's head with his free hand. Why wasn't he with Naruto? "Where is he?"

_Naruto had a stroke. He's in ICU and they won't let me see him. They're afraid I'll hurt him._

The worry in the deep monstrous voice sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Where's Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

The fox tugged at his hand and lead him to the door. He walked inside, shivering because of his damp clothes, and hoped that someone would help him. He shuddered at the weak thought but pressed on. Kurama stayed outside and for some reason that made Sasuke nervous.

"Sasuke?" Iruka's voice said suddenly. There was a rush of footsteps and someone grabbed his arm. "How did you—?"

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped. "Where's Naruto? Can I see him?"

"Not yet. Tsunade and Sakura are working on him right now," Iruka explained. His voice trembled in his nervousness. "Sasuke…you're speaking?"

Sasuke chose to ignore the last comment. "I need to see him. I didn't mean for things to go that far." He let his fear get the better of him. "They're not going to send me—?"

"No." Iruka's voice was firm. "I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent that."

"Thank you."

Iruka lead him over to a chair. Sasuke felt the outlines and sat down holding on to his cane like a lifeline. He heard the thudding footsteps again and loud plop as Kurama sat down. A few people scooted away from them. He felt the fox shivering slightly.

What was wrong with Kurama?

Sasuke realized his chin was nearly touching his chest. This happened when he wasn't paying attention. He had no focus point and so his head dipped. He didn't like it; it reminded him that he would never see again.

"Iruka," he began hesitantly. He heard the man shift to listen to him. His hands tightened on the cane. "Will you help me cope with my…my—"

"Of course, Sasuke," Iruka said and he heard the smile in the man's voice. "But you seem to be doing fine on your own. How did you manage to get here?"

Sasuke debated for a moment on whether he should actually tell Iruka that the ghost of his dead brother came to him, held his arm and head him here. Nope. His sanity was already questionable. This might the final straw that gets him committed. "Someone lead me here."

"Who?"

"I found those books in the desk." Sasuke changed the subject abruptly.

"Those are for you as well. You listen to the CD as you read. One thing I noticed about the cane, though. You're using it incorrectly."

Sasuke bit down on his pride. He needed to be independent. This was the only way, he told himself.

"Show me."

They both stood. Iruka took Sasuke's dominant hand and placed on top of the cane with his pointer finger pointed down. "This is how you're supposed to hold it. Don't just grip it like a katana. The idea of the cane is that you want to use it so it taps the area before you step there. You also want it to protect your body." He manipulated the cane as he talked like his schoolteacher self. Sasuke had flashbacks to when he was eight studying in class. "When you step, the cane cut across your body like this."

Sasuke took a few steps tapping the cane experimentally. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that."

Sasuke remembered the first time he had tried to shower when he had first moved in with Iruka. It had been a disaster. He slipped and fell three times, lost the shampoo and created a huge puddle in the middle of the floor. Nightmare.

"Umino Iruka," a nurse called.

"Yes? Is he going to be okay?" Iruka left his side but the nervous demon fox replaced him. Tentatively, Sasuke felt for its giant head. He listened carefully.

"He's stable but he's slipping in and out of consciousness. We're afraid he'll slip into a coma and we're unsure if he's experienced any permanent damage especially with his already fragile condition. You got him here just in time."

The pain in Sasuke's heart increased tenfold.

"Can we see him?"

The nurse paused. "I suppose but he's sleeping. You must be very quiet and I'm afraid the…um fox can't come."

Kurama growled threateningly.

The nurse's voice shook with fear. "It's just we're afraid of your size. Please don't hurt us. You want Naruto to get better, right? Just give him a day."

Sasuke heard the fox plop on the floor in defeat.

_Take care of him, Uchiha. If you let him die, you will regret it._

Why was it his responsibility? Sasuke couldn't control fate. If he could have, things wouldn't be like they were. He nodded to the fox and held his hand out to Iruka. He hadn't realized his hand was trembling until Iruka stilled his fingers.

When had he become so openly worried about Naruto?

The nurse led them down a hallway. The smells of antiseptic and metal surrounded Sasuke. He tried to ignore the squeaking of the nurse's sneakers but they seemed to echo. His grip on Iruka's hand tightened as they slowed down indicating they were nearing Naruto's room.

Sasuke's stomach did a somersault.

The sound of a ventilator greeted them and the monotone deep of the heart monitor. Sasuke was for a moment glad he couldn't see. He wouldn't have known what to make of the man before him. In his mind, Naruto would always be the hero on the battlefield, charged with golden chakra and filled with words of determination.

Iruka led him to a chair beside Naruto's bed. He heard the man shaking with silent controlled sobs. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had only ever felt this helpless once. When he had walked into that room when he was only eight years old to find his parents dead at the hands of his brother.

"Naruto?" he asked quietly praying that there would be a response. With his chakra bound, he couldn't even sense Naruto's chakra. If Naruto was speaking, it was like he wasn't even there. He reached out to find the side of the hand, his hand skimming over the blankets for the blond's hand.

There was no response.

"Naruto?" he tried again, his voice started to shake. "Can you hear me?"

He could hear Naruto's uncontrollable laughter in his head. He could hear the blond's annoying 'I believe in you' speeches. But as Sasuke tried to focus in on Naruto's face, on what the former jinchuuriki looked like, his features blurred in Sasuke's memory. Cold realization spread through him.

He was forgetting what his best friend looked like.

Iruka shifted beside him, took his hand and guided it to Naruto's. There was something plastic on Naruto's index finger. Sasuke interlaced their pointer and middle fingers like they had to when they were younger. When they used to spar in Iruka's class. Before they even really knew one another. Before they had realized they were both alone.

Something wet dripped from his chin.

He squeezed his eyelids closed against those stupid tears. He was surprised he was still able to cry after everything he had suffered. But regardless tears never helped anyone. They were just a sign of weakness.

Even Naruto would agree to that.

Iruka pressed his hand to Sasuke's shoulder. "I have to go talk to Tsunade. I'll be right back." Sasuke heard the man's retreating footsteps and the gentle closing of the door. And Sasuke was alone.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I didn't know what would happen. So you should wake up, you moron. You need to get me back. Prove to me that you're stronger and all that shit you usually say."

The ordinarily obnoxious blond didn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What Is Your Truth?

There was sunlight embracing Sasuke as he drifted between reality and the land of his dreams. He felt someone close to him and snuggled close to that powerful presence. This presence was that sunlight, casting his darkness aside.

It was so familiar.

_Wake up, Sasuke._

He squeezed his eyes closed not wanting to give up this moment of dreamtime light. Arms embraced him, a hand running through his spiky hair. Lips pressed against the scar on his heart. He cracked an eye open and what he saw took his breath away.

A mess of yellow hair was nestled beneath his chin. It radiated light, real light. Not just the phantom light he saw behind his eyelids. He breathed deeply. It was the smell of grass filled his nostrils as he leant into that golden mass.

_I knew from the moment we met that it was going to take more than ordinary means to understand you. I'm not giving up yet._

Those word's rang in Sasuke's memory when he could barely see the blond. He could only make out Naruto's fiercely blue eyes in the blur of colors and shapes. That had been before Itachi had given him his precious eyes. That had been when Sasuke had been lost in darkness. When he understood nothing.

"Sasuke!"

Reality slapped him in the face.

He woke up and was immediately reacquainted to the nothingness around him. He was alone and he was still in darkness, he thought bitterly. "What?"

"We have to go to school!" Iruka said impatiently. "You need to come home earlier from the hospital from now on. You're not getting enough sleep."

Right. Sasuke remembered now. Somehow Kakashi and Tsunade had persuaded him into becoming Iruka's teacher's aid by disguising it as part of his parole. He had no idea what the Hokage was thinking. Sasuke was a murderer, a cold-blooded killer despite his revelation after seeing his brother again during the battle with Kabuto. He was pretty sure he was half mad. He had nearly killed Naruto in several of his outburst. And now they wanted him to help Iruka take care of a bunch of children. It made no sense.

He got up, feeling for his clothes. He had organized his clothes with a small sticker on the tags. The stickers were different shapes and indicated different colors and styles. He pulled on a black shirt and pants. Classic.

Tsunade had unbound the slightest bit of his chakra so that he could now sense chakra signatures around him so that the children wouldn't sneak up on him. But he felt suspicious toward Kakashi and Tsunade. He felt like they weren't telling him something very important. But having his chakra bound was like he was wearing a jacket that crushed his body so that he couldn't breathe or swallow. Now he could take the tiniest sip of air again. So he wasn't going to complain.

Iruka was waiting for him impatiently thumbing through some book. Iruka accused Sasuke of not sleeping. But Sasuke knew better to know that Iruka's irritability because directly caused by his own insomnia. Naruto had been diagnosed as comatose a few weeks ago and it didn't look likely that he would wake up. Since then, Iruka had started reading but not like Kakashi read. He wasn't annoyingly meticulous about reading turning the page precisely every few seconds. Sasuke figured it was probably something for his students. He would never know though. Maybe this was what Iruka did for fun and since the house was now silent between the two of them with the occasional snore form Kurama, Iruka had started reading. Again, Sasuke had no idea.

Iruka slapped a piece of cold toast in Sasuke's hand and his cane in the other. "I've got the braille books in my bag with the other school materials."

"Goody," Sasuke said sarcastically.

As much as Sasuke worried for Naruto, his own dreams had been worrying him more. His was aware that his psyche hadn't been in the best condition since he left the prison. He shivered remembering the darkness and pain that penetrating even his blindness. But now he dreamt Naruto was with him almost every night.

He hated admitting this to himself, but these dreams were his first dreams about the blond. When he had first left the village, he used to dream Naruto had found him and dragged him back. Even after he had attempting to kill Naruto 'oh a whim' he had those horrible return dreams. But they hadn't been like this…so full of light and…

He shuddered.

"You nervous for your first day as my official aid?" Iruka asked.

"No," Sasuke lied.

Iruka called his bluff and laughed.

Sasuke was terrified. He had been going to the school and working behind the scenes, trying to get used to the noise and memorize his way around. Also, the other teachers wanted to gage if he was going to be a threat to their own students. Not only that but Kurama had been coming with him since the fox still wasn't allowed to stay with Naruto because of his fragile condition, which fluctuated by the day.

He heard the fox's paws following them now. Kurama was now posing as Sasuke's 'seeing-eye-fox.' But really he just slept and playfully nipped at the kids whom had fallen in love with the furry beast immediately. Or so Sasuke could hear from the teacher's lounge. They didn't know any better. They didn't know that this fox had once nearly destroyed their village and killed hundreds. Including Naruto's and Iruka's parents.

Sasuke's hand tightened on Iruka's shoulder as they paused at the school. Winter was already here and the first snowflake fell on Sasuke's nose. Where had the months gone?

"Don't be nervous, Sasuke," Iruka said confidently. "They're just a bunch of kids."

"I'm not nervous!" He snapped automatically. He was still an Uchiha no matter how badly his pride had been beaten by his condition. He could smell the stickiness of the hundreds of little kids from here. It was like a cesspool of little kid diseases and mischief.

He followed Iruka's subdued laughter down the hallway and into the classroom.

And cue the whispers among the students. Sasuke decided to close the dead eyes. He wasn't sure how they looked. He didn't want to scare anyone.

"Hello, class!" Iruka greeted putting on a façade of cheer. "I have someone to introduce to you today. This is our new teacher's aid, Uchiha Sasuke. Call him Sasuke-sensei."

Sasuke…sensei?

"Hello, Sasuke-sensei," a chorus sang back at him.

His heart-scar ached slightly.

"Sasuke-sensei, why are your eyes closed? And what's that cane for? Are you old?" asked a loud boy close by. Sasuke assumed he was in the front row.

He scowled but something about this boy reminded him of…someone.

"It detects bothersome children and knocks sense into them," he answered simply focusing in on the kid's chakra and turning his face in that direction. "I keep my eyes closed so it doesn't attack without warning."

He could feel Iruka's displeasure.

"You're hilarious, Sasuke," Iruka mumbled. "Please sit down. The desk's at your three 'o'clock."

Sasuke used his cane to find the desk. He and Iruka had started using the clock face to help orient his world. Twelve was always directly ahead. It was good reference point. He sat down, hearing the children's suspicious whispers.

"Do you think his cane really senses annoying kids?"

"Psh! I think he just can't see and he's trying to scare us."

"I don't know. He looked right at Meiwaku even with his eyes closed."

Sasuke's lips twitched into something akin to a smile.

…..

Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

He was aware that someone was holding his hand.

But he couldn't move, his body paralyzed, a weight pressed against his muscles. Sluggishly, he moved his eyes to look at the figure sitting quietly beside the bed. A man who possessed a mess of spikey black hair that framed his all-too slender face. The jawline was too delicate. There was a pair of big headphones nestled over the dark-haired man's ears. The man's free hand glided slowly over thick beige paper covered in tiny raised dots.

Naruto watched without thoughts.

He was aware of a beeping. He wanted it to stop. And there was something covering his mouth making noise as well. It bothered his sensitive ears. He thought that he knew the man beside him. His wished the man would open his eyes. He thought that the man was very dear to him.

But he wasn't sure.

He was tired.

He slipped back into the void.

…

"Sasuke, visiting hours are over. I know you like to sleep here but you should go home," Sakura's voice said coaxing him awake.

His neck ached from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. His hands still resting over the little bumps of his braille books. He was almost finished with the second lesson book by this point. Then he would test his ability with the novel.

He stopped his thoughts. Is this really what his life had become? Maybe he should start training again. If he could. He trained with the students at the academy a little but did that really count? He had learned all of those skills so long ago.

But he was blind now.

Sasuke visited Naruto everyday even if it was only for a few minutes. Sometimes he studied braille. Other times he would try to talk to the blond and reminisce about their time as genin. But he didn't have much to say on the matter. He had always been too focused on revenge to have any truly happy memories. Sakura was better at that. She came every so often, bother Sasuke about not letting anyone test what caused his blindness, and would laugh at things her and Naruto experienced.

Kakashi came once and Sasuke had the oddest suspicion that the man had pulled down his mask. His breathing was less audible, usually having to go through the fabric, and he was gnawing on some dango. Figures the man would let his guard down around the blind Uchiha. It was as if he was being tested.

Iruka, of course, was here almost as often as Sasuke.

He felt the pink presence near him and a hand squeezed his shoulder. "I know you're worried about Naruto but I promise he will still be here tomorrow."

He turned toward her and closed his book. "I hate feeling so weak."

She laughed. "I bet you do. You were always on this crazy power mission."

He scowled. Screw you, Sakura, he thought.

"But I used to feel that way when I would watch you and Naruto fight," she continued softly. "You two were always protecting me when we were little."

"Sakura…"

She laughed lightly. "But then Tsunade accepted me as her apprentice and taught me all this medical ninjutsu. I became strong in my own way." He heard her move toward Naruto and sensed her chakra flow into the blond, healing him and checking his status.

"Thank you."

Sasuke heard her breath catch. Those were the last words he had spoken to her before he abandoned the village all those years ago. They were the last sane words he ever said in his opinion.

"W-what for?" she asked. She stopped her chakra flow.

"For keeping him alive during the battle against Madara."

For some reason, he thought she was smiling. "You know, Sasuke. I think you're blushing."

He dipped his head to let his hair cover his face from her. "Tch."

"But if it weren't for you defeating Madara, the kyuubi wouldn't have been released and Naruto would have died."

Her words hung in the air as they both listened to Naruto's heart monitor.

She nudged him. "Let's go get some coffee and I'll walk you home."

I don't need you to walk me home, he thought angrily but then sobered. She was just being nice. He needed to calm down.

"Is Kurama still outside?"

"Yeah that fox never leaves."

"Okay let's go."

Soon they were walking outside in the cool streets. The village was relatively quiet, which gave Sasuke the impression that it was indeed pretty late. Kurama huffed beside them, keeping closer to Sasuke than normal. Sasuke had his cane in his bag with his books and allowed Sakura to lead him. He was too tired to navigate anyway.

"Here looks good," she said. "They have outdoor seating even though it's a little cold."

"It's fine," he said and she led him to a table. Kurama plopped down next to him on the ground.

Sakura ordered when the waiter came outside. Sasuke felt the look that the villager gave him and scowled reaching down to set his hand on Kurama's shoulder. What happened next surprised everyone. The fox leaned into his touch.

_Thank you for watching him, Uchiha._

Sasuke pressed his lips into a line and suddenly his heart ached for his brother.

"I'll always be there for you, Sasuke."

He shook his head. "Hey, Sakura. Do you know if my house is still there?"

"I don't think so," she answered slightly surprised. "I think your landlady sold your apartment shortly after you left."

"That's not what I meant. I meant my house in the old Uchiha district."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment and he felt her regard on him. "Um…it should be. I'm pretty sure the village thinks it's haunted or something."

He snickered. "These people are even more idiotic than Naruto is."

"Sasuke!" But Sakura laughed.

The waiter brought their coffee. Sasuke's hand snaked along the table until his fingers gingerly collided with the warm cup. He sipped at it absentmindedly. "Hey, Sakura. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Her voice was so warm.

Why did she always have to be so forgiving? Why were they both so forgiving? Sasuke didn't deserve them as his teammates. He realized that he never did. He was too self-obsessed. Even declaring his wish to become Hokage and defeating Madara had been selfish acts in their own ways.

"Can you teach me some medical ninjutsu?" He turned his head away, a little embarrassed.

But he supposed maybe he could change, give Naruto that little inch the idiot always begged him for.

"Of course."

His lips twitched in an almost smile.

…..

Sasuke listened to Naruto's mechanical breathing.

He had just come from another training session with Sakura. It turns out her natural talent at controlling her chakra had given her an advantage when learning medical ninjutsu. Sasuke, despite all his years trying to gain power, still had issues with his control as it turned out. He wanted to jump right into the medical healing but Sakura had other plans. They had started with training similar to the tree climbing practice except on a smaller scale: the break room in the hospital. Sakura had forced Sasuke to stand upside down on the ceiling for two hours switching from his hands to his feet and eventually use just his fingertips.

He had cursed himself for losing his Sharingan. If he had still had it, he could have just watched her ninjutsu once, his eyes would break it down, and it would be his forever. But no, he had to learn it the hard way.

Sasuke sat in his usual spot beside the bed aching all over. His heart panged painfully in his chest but he ignored it. The window was open and fresh air filled the room. Sakura had brought flowers earlier and their sweet scent wafted over him. Sasuke was never good at heartfelt words so he sat there in silence, fingering the bumps on his braille book.

This last session she had finally taught him to manipulate his chakra into healing chakra and sensed in amazement when his normally dark purple chakra turned pale green. This had of course been after he finally stopped falling from the ceiling. She had refused to treat his bruises saying that he should practice healing on himself.

He frowned, pausing from reading braille and placing his hand on his bruised knee. He took a deep breath, gathered his chakra, and focused it on flowing from his palm into his knee. His lips twitched in satisfaction when he felt the pins and needles sensation spread into his knee pleasantly.

"Ughhh," came a heaven-sent grumble.

His concentration broke, the green aura disappeared.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke leaned up, hating his blindness even more.

"Sh-up, Sa'sske…wait…speakin' now?" The words came out as mush and it scared Sasuke more than he'd like to admit. But despite that Sasuke's aching chest relaxed a little at hearing the idiot's voice though he rolled those dead eyes at Naruto's comment. Yes, he had found his voice again. He gripped Naruto's fingers more firmly.

Naruto tried to lift the hand Sasuke held. It flopped back against the bed weakly. "I'm so weak…I can't even reach you…I can't win your rec'gn'tion…"

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was delirious. "What are you talking about?"

"Why you…h'ldin' my…hand?"

"Sorry." Sasuke attempted to pull away but Naruto's frail cold fingers held fast.

"S'nice." Naruto droned. Sasuke knew he was slipping out of consciousness.

"No, no, no stay awake, Naruto!" he begged hating how desperate he sounded. "You need to stay awake." He fumbled with the side of the bed, searching for the god damned nurse button 'It's the red one,' he remembered the nurse saying bitterly. Like he could tell which one was red.

He felt Naruto's eyes on him.

"…I'm dying, Sass'ke…"

The words hit Sasuke like a brick wall. He had never heard Naruto speak so somberly before. "No, you're not, you idiot. You've just been in a coma."

"I…am…" The ventilator further affected Naruto's already deteriorated speech. Sasuke could practically hear the mouthpiece fogging as Naruto tried to communicate, careful to try to annunciate every word. "I…can…feel…it…"

"I'm going to call the nurse, hang on—"

"Sass'ke!" Naruto's pained voice was urgent. "I…need to t'll you som'th'n'…"

Sasuke listened carefully, hating what he had become. They should have just died in battle. At least that way they wouldn't have to live like this. At least they would've been…

"I…I think…"

He hated hearing Naruto struggle.

"I…"

Something new stabbed through Sasuke's heart but Naruto never finished. But because he was Sasuke, he let anger get the better of him. "So you challenge me to fight, kiss me and then hide away in a coma! I should kill you for what you've done to me! What you continue to do to me every night! I'd rather have nightmares!"

He screamed incoherently.

He felt for Naruto's shoulders to strangle the bastard. But when he found them, he froze. They were so boney. Sasuke hadn't even realized how frail his friend had become. They trembled involuntarily under his grip.

"Damn it!" He screamed.

"You should probably release, Uzumaki-san," a cool voice said. "The boy is in a terribly fragile condition."

Sasuke stiffened. He knew that voice. No. He shook his head. It was impossible. He backed off the blond slowly, feeling for his cane and his things.

"I have to perform a small checkup on Naruto-kun here," the nurse continued in that same icy voice. The way the man said Naruto's name with the suffix didn't feel right. "So I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Sasuke's ears twitched but he turned to leave.

"See you soon, Sasuke-kun."

Chills slithered down his spine.

….

"Charred remains were found just outside the village," Kakashi reported standing beside Tsunade in the Hokage's office.

Iruka had been so relieved when he learned that Naruto had spoken and though this new news was bad, it didn't quite have the same effect, as he knew it should have on him. What Kakashi was telling him was that Naruto was still in danger and Naruto despite the little progress he was making, was still incredibly weak. Tsunade and Sakura both visited the former jinchuuriki multiple times a day to perform healing sessions to prevent atrophy and ease the strain on his brain.

One thing that did bother Iruka though was that Sasuke hadn't told him what the blond said. The Uchiha had claimed that Naruto's words were incomprehensible. Iruka found that hard to believe with how the Uchiha was acting.

Sasuke had come home and hid in his room. Sakura was the one who told him the happy news. When Iruka went to go and confront Sasuke, he had heard nearly inaudible sobs coming from inside. He supposed Kurama was the first to actually know since randomly during the day, while Sasuke was at the hospital, the fox's ears suddenly perked and he sat up straight looking into the distance.

"Iruka, are you listening?" Tsunade snapped bringing him back to reality.

"Yes. Of course." He shouldn't let himself get distracted. "Have you identified who's remains they are?"

"Not yet," she answered eyeing him carefully. "I'm having a special medical team look at them. We should know in a few days. In the meantime, I've been checking the missing persons lists but nothing seems to fit."

"Why not?"

"The only fact we do know about the remains is that they are months old. The individual in question was murdered shortly after the war ended," Tsunade continued. "I could surmise that myself when I first tested the pieces of bone that had survived the burning."

"How did you find such small remains?" Iruka asked, his stomach churning uncomfortably. Kakashi's solemn expression didn't ease his nervousness either.

"My ninja dogs smelled it as I ventured a little farther from the village than I usually do."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tsunade said slowly. "I discovered who ordered the torture of Sasuke as well. It was a hard record to find but my suspicions were confirmed. It was that bastard Homura Mitokado. The man always tended to side with Danzo when concerning the Uchiha and the jinchuuriki." She shook her head angrily. "But in any case, at least Sasuke seems to be doing better. Is he faring well at school?"

"Yeah actually." Iruka scratched his head. "The kids love him. Despite his complaining, I think he actually likes being around them and teaching them."

Tsunade gave a small smile. "I had a feeling…"

Iruka remembered something. "Hokage-sama," he began slowly not sure exactly how to phrase what he was about to ask. "Sakura gave me a book about jinchuuriki seals…"

Tsunade and Kakashi's faces hardened.

"I was wondering if maybe we should seal the kyuubi back inside Naruto…if we could that is."

"It would kill him." Tsunade's answer was short and harsh. "After Sasuke defeated Madara and the tailed beasts were released, the kyuubi forced half of its chakra back into to Naruto in order to save him. In doing so, the kyuubi's size and power was cut down significantly. But for Naruto, he was no longer the kyuubi's jinchuuriki and so that rogue chakra burned his system in order to heal him. But because he is an Uzumaki the foreign chakra didn't overload and kill him but it left him severely crippled."

Iruka's head was spinning.

"Naruto's condition is in a highly unstable balance between the kyuubi's chakra keeping him alive and his own chakra keeping the rogue chakra from killing him." Tsunade laced her fingers together. "Naruto is too weak to survive another official sealing."

…...

Kurama was finally being allowed to see Naruto because of the blond's recent spike in activity.

Sasuke still couldn't believe Naruto had spoken even if the words had been barely comprehensible. But it had been a few days since then and Sasuke hadn't returned to the hospital. He was afraid. What Naruto had said scared him. Though he would never admit it.

_I can feel it…_

He shivered as the three of them walked leisurely to the hospital with Kurama. Iruka was happily going on about how his students' had improved their skills with Sasuke's help. He had been so rosy since the news that Naruto had spoken. The reserved fox huffed, an indication that he wanted Iruka to shut up.

Sasuke had been helping Iruka show the kids how to perform basic ninjutsu and the importance of hand signs. Just for fun though, Sasuke also told them about kekkei-genkai like the Hyuga's Byakugan and how it can see nearly 360 degrees. He had felt Iruka tense when he brought up his own clan. But he was a teacher now; he was going to honor his clan's legacy. He told them all about the Sharingan and how it was also called the 'Eye of Heaven' because of the many abilities it possesses.

"Hey, you're an Uchiha," Meiwaku had asked. "Why don't _you_ have the Sharingan?"

"Hmph." Stupid kid. He had failed the last test concerning the history of the village. And yet Sasuke had an odd soft spot for him. So he graced the kid with an honest answer. "I did have the Sharingan."

"Did?"

"It was taken from me."

"Ow!" A girl to his left had tripped and fell in front of him.

"What happened?" he had asked trying to use her chakra signature to tell him what was wrong. It hadn't worked.

"I scratched my palm…" she had mumbled and Sasuke heard the embarrassment color her voice.

He had reached out. "Give me your hand." His fingers had grasped around a small hand. He lip had twitched as he had focused his amateur medical chakra. It wasn't like he could _see_ the green aura but more like he _felt _the color. He just knew it was green.

"Wow!" a bunch of children had chorused. "Sasuke-sensei, you're incredible!"

"So because your Sharingan was taken from you, is that why you have your eyes close all the time?" the girl had asked. He had heard the sounds of pushing and shoving as the kids tried to get his attention. Their chakra signatures spiked in their excitement of 'Sasuke-sensei' finally opening up.

He smiled evilly. He wasn't going to reveal everything. They needed to earn that information.

"Something like that."

"My dad says you're a traitor," Meiwaku had blurted suddenly. "That's probably why it was taken from you."

"I was a traitor." Sasuke had grinned baring his teeth, letting a little of his insane streak seep into his expression.

"Why?" the girl had asked softly catching him off guard. "You're so nice, Sasuke-sensei."

His face had sobered. "Sometimes we need to learn things the hard way."

"That's sad," the little girl had squeaked. "You're too pretty to learn the hard way."

Sasuke frowned remembering the girl's words.

Uchiha Sasuke was many things…but he was _not _'pretty.'

Of course Iruka had walked over just in time to hear the little comment and laughed for the rest of the day. He probably was just waiting for the perfect moment to tell Naruto. Especially now that Naruto was showing some signs of waking up.

The air was getting pretty cool now. The seasons were changing again. They reached the hospital and the nurses nervously allowed for the demon fox to pass. Kurama huffed triumphantly. Sasuke honestly believed that if Naruto died, the fox would destroy the entire village without even the slightest hesitation. He didn't understand what tied the demon to the blond. After all, Naruto had been Kurama's jinchuuriki. Wasn't the fox supposed to hate him? Sasuke would have.

He was free and yet he still lingered by Naruto. Protecting him even. From all points of view in Sasuke's understanding, it didn't make any sense.

They walked into Naruto's hospital room. Immediately, Sasuke felt the faint yellow chakra signature from within. But there was something different. Sasuke took his hand off Iruka's shoulder. He was independent with his cane but it was easier to let someone lead him. He still had the cane out to protect himself however.

Kurama was practically purring if that was even possible as he leapt over to where Naruto lay. Sasuke could hear the ventilator and heart monitor. He brooded for a moment, standing a few steps away from where he knew the bed was. He was getting better…just like Naruto said he was. But now Naruto…

"Sasuke, get over here," Iruka commanded happily. "I want to tell him about what happened yesterday."

Oh dear god. "Iruka, why don't you wait until he's actually conscious," Sasuke snapped, colder than he had intended.

"It's okay if you're embarrassed, Sasuke."

"I'm _not _embarrassed."

Iruka laughed lightly. "Naruto, you'll think this is hilarious. Sasuke has been helping me teach at the school and during a lesson about kekkei-genkai, one of the girls called him 'pretty.'"

Silence.

Sasuke's stomach twisted and his chest hurt.

"Sasuke, Naruto's mouth twitched!" Iruka said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Iruka."

"Don't be so negative. Are you giving up on him when things are finally looking up? I mean you were with him when he talked!"

Sasuke's breath snagged in his throat and he heard Naruto's voice echo once more.

_I'm dying…_

He clenched his fists and folded his cane angrily. He couldn't give up even if Naruto was. Maybe he was—just a little mind you—jealous that Iruka could look and see Naruto when Sasuke could do nothing but listen to the machines that kept the blond alive.

He reached out and carefully made his way beside Kurama. The fox had his paws up on the bed probably to get a better look at the blond. Sasuke couldn't tell. Iruka clicked his tongue.

"I don't think you should try to jump on him," Iruka said nervously. "He's still in pretty bad shape." There was the rustle of fabric. Sasuke guessed the man was shaking his head. "God, when did Naruto get so skinny?"

Sasuke repressed another shiver remembering how Naruto's boney shoulders felt under his fingertips.

He focused his limited chakra on sensing Naruto's. The normally golden glow was still faint, emanating from his core but there was something strange mingled with that chakra . There were sparks of red concentrated at Naruto's center. Was it leftovers from the kyuubi's chakra? Sasuke still hadn't understood what exactly had happened when Naruto recovered. He had died himself.

"I'm going to grab some coffee, want any?" Iruka asked and left when Sasuke shook his head no.

He felt for the chair and sat down. Usually he would have reached out and tried to find Naruto's hand but something was wrong. There was an ominous chakra in the room.

He heard the kyuubi shifting before him trying to get up on Naruto's bed.

"I really don't think—"

Naruto screamed incoherently.

The red chakra in Naruto spiked as Kurama made contact with the former jinchuuriki. Burning red chakra coursed through Kurama's body, feeding off the chakra in Naruto greedily. The walls shook.

Sasuke stood up and tried to grab the fox but it was surrounded by that scorching chakra. The skin on his hands peeled away, instantly cauterized. Dizzily, he spun around blindly yelling for help but he couldn't hear his voice. But he could _feel_ the boiling crimson chakra take shape, claws gripping the floor, long ears and nine tails waving dangerously as they grew in size.

The chakra expanded, burning everything.

The floor cracked.

Someone pushed passed him, a knife sliced his arm.

_He lay still on the table, his body broken, the wound in his chest still gaping and bleeding. A knife flashed—_

He clawed at his eyes.

The nine tailed fox roared with uncontrollable rage.

Sasuke slammed into the far wall, a stabbing pain erupting in his chest as his heart faltered.

"_You_," growled a deep menacing voice that was unmistakably the nine-tailed beast. "_I'll come back for you, Naruto._"

Glass shattered as the red demon fled to prevent the side of the hospital collapsing due to his increasing size.

—_Thump_—

Sasuke' s heart gave a painful jolt sending ripping coughs through his throat. Hot liquid burst from his mouth and he was only vaguely aware of the other figure that was in the room. He crumpled to the floor.

I can't…move, he thought weakly grinding his teeth against the pressure in his chest. It felt like there was a boulder weighing down upon him. He couldn't breathe!

"Finally the time has come to enact my revenge," the stranger whispered. It was the nurse from the other day.

""Don't touch, Naruto!" Sasuke struggled to maintain consciousness, fighting the flashbacks of torture. Blood spurted from his lips.

"So you do actually care for the idiot as you called him, Sasuke-kun. After all those delusions of murder and revenge…" Cold laughter enveloped him as footsteps neared him.

Sasuke-kun. That voice. He knew that voice!

"It's not…possible!" his words slurred.

"Yes, I managed to break free and now I'm going to destroy this village for turning me into this monster. But I am genuinely surprised you managed to learn to speak again. I'll make sure to remedy that this time just in case you do survive."

Fingers laced with chakra jabbed in all the right pressure points, silencing him.

His heart finally gave out.

…

The world around him fell away.

He didn't have muscles anymore. Nothing ached. He didn't need to breathe now. The warm presence of his brother greeted him. He felt Itachi's hand in his hair, drawing him closer until their forehead touched. "I'm always going to be there for you."

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his brother smiling. There were no tear troughs to mark his face with stress and worry now. And beside his brother were his mother and father.

"Hey, Sasuke," his mother whispered reaching out to him. "I've missed you so much!"

"That's my boy," his father said. "I'm so proud of you."

Sasuke couldn't stop the salty droplets from rolling down his cheeks. He had always wanted to hear his father say that. Something in his chest finally loosened and relaxed.

"But…but…" Sasuke stuttered. His mother pulled him close; the smell of her intoxicated him. He had forgotten…he had forgotten that she always smelled like lavender. She used to put the flowers in their laundry.

"I failed," he managed to say. There was wetness gathering in his eyes. "I failed."

His mother pulled back to smooth his hair out of his face. "No, you haven't."

"You found your truth." His father clapped him on the shoulder. "You came home."

"My truth…?" Sasuke wondered feeling strangely carefree. He didn't care that he sounded vulnerable and weak for some reason.

Sasuke looked around but all around them was white. It was like they were standing in a void of light. Something was missing. He should feel full. His family was here…together. As they always should have been if it weren't for Danzo. But there was no anger left. Not even sorrow.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Your truth," Itachi repeated softly.

"Am I dead?" he asked looking at his parents and drinking in their image. They were exactly how he remembered them, tall and strong. Though in reality he towered over his mother now. He and Itachi were both as tall as their father.

They didn't answer him.

They didn't need to.

He knew the answer. He didn't need to be guided anymore. He didn't need to be manipulated. He knew his truth.

…_I knew from the moment we met that it was going to take more than ordinary means to understand you…_

He smiled.

Naruto, I have fallen_…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing it means so much to me! This is not the last chapter there are two more (maybe a bonus chapter if people want to read more after that because I've had so much fun). Some people mentioned they were confused about the last scene in the last chapter so I'll try to make that clearer. This new chapter might also be confusing so if it is let me know so maybe I can try to fix it. It took me a very long time to write and completely destroyed by circadian rhythm…so enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Of Monsters and Heroes

The hospital was in a state of hysterics with people running all over the place trying to help the victims of Kurama.

But Iruka stood frozen.

Sasuke and Naruto were both in surgery.

Tsunade was with Naruto while Sakura healed Sasuke. Sasuke had been badly burned by the kyuubi's chakra. Combined with the poorly treated wound in his heart, it had caused him to experience a small heart attack when he had been thrown against the wall.

Iruka wrung his hands. Homura Mitokado, one of the Elders emerged from the hallway. His hands were hidden in his robes. He caught Iruka's eyes and snorted. "This is why we should have killed the kyuubi. Now I'm going to act in the village's best interest."

"What's wrong with you?" Iruka snapped but the man had already turned his back, hastily leaving the hospital. He wanted to run after the man and demand to know what he was thinking when he decided to nearly kill Sasuke…

And Naruto was dying. He was still waiting to know what had exactly happened to Naruto. He could only guess that the kyuubi had taken back his chakra. But why? Kurama watched over Naruto as if they were brothers. Kakashi was now leading a group of ANBU to find the giant tailed demon who had abandoned the village in a raging madness.

Even now Iruka could barely believe what he had seen as he stood at the café across the street for coffee. The nine-tailed beast in full power smashed through the window. By the time the monster landed he was the same beast that had attacked the village nearly twenty years ago. The same one that had murdered his parents.

And he had been useless to save them. Just like he was useless now to protect the two boys he had _promised _to protect. If he were religious he would be praying to every god or deity he knew. Even so he begged the earth and the heavens, the trees and the seas, to save his former students.

Sakura appeared in the hallway breathing hard, her hands trembling from overusing her chakra. "Iruka…"

Iruka's heart caught. No. Please no.

"I was able to heal his heart injury. He had been a minor mutation from not being healed properly that had been slowly growing worse. It restricted the blood flow and caused his heart to murmur but he'll be fine now." She offered a small smile.

Iruka felt a knot in his chest release slightly. "Can…" He licked his chapped lips, clearing his throat. "Can I see him?"

Sakura nodded and he followed her down the hallway away from the bustling of people.

They entered Sasuke's room to find the raven sleeping. His hands were bandaged lightly but otherwise he looked fine if not a little weak and paler than usual. Iruka heaved a sigh of relief.

"Have you heard anything from Tsunade?" Sakura asked quietly.

Iruka shook his head.

"Oh." They stood in silence for a moment. "Well, I'm sure he'll be fine." But her words didn't match the worry in her green eyes. She had seen Naruto's state before Tsunade had taken him away.

"How bad is it?" Iruka asked.

"When I saw him, he wasn't breathing and he had a fever of 105…" Sakura said slowly. "But that's all I know. I have to go and help the other patients." Sakura squeezed Iruka's hand and left quickly but he didn't miss the tears in her eyes.

Sasuke shifted on the bed.

"Sasuke!" Iruka ran over to him and took his hand but Sasuke gave no response. Sasuke's dead eyes opened, his nose twitched. Eventually, Sasuke's bandaged hand began to tremble and Iruka realized he was hurting the man.

Sasuke's lips moved but he uttered no sound.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Iruka asked trying not to panic and failing. "Say something!"

Sasuke's lips moved, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. Sasuke's speech shouldn't have been affected by the heart attack. Dread flooded his body. Iruka focused on his lips and eventually he understood what Sasuke was trying to say: Naruto.

"Are you asking about Naruto?" Iruka was close to tears. "I don't know."

Sasuke's whole body gave a resounding tremor. There was a tear in the corner of the raven's left eye.

They waited.

…

The door slammed when Tsunade finally marched in. Her blonde hair was disheveled and her amber eyes bloodshot.

"Naruto is alive," she stated. "His heart is beating and he's now breathing on his own but I can't seem to bring down his fever. If it doesn't go down…he won't live through the night. Someone had put a strange seal on Naruto's stomach where the scars of the last seal were. This seal was an inversed spiral with a gaping hole in the middle. Essentially this seal opens the pathway for easy transference of chakra from one being to another. It was clearly meant to transfer the demon chakra in Naruto when Kurama touched him." She ran her hands through her hair. "This is a fucking nightmare but it explains the mysterious deaths. We should have checked for seals. I can't believe we overlooked them. I need a drink." She sighed. "Sasuke, do you have any idea what the hell happened?"

Sasuke struggled again. His dead eyes staring off beyond them. His lips forming nothing but little gasps of air. Finally he brought his hands up and clutched his throat.

"Is there something wrong with your throat?" Tsunade asked and felt Sasuke's throat experimentally. Her eyes widened in understanding. "Your throat muscles have been paralyzed. Can you swallow?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"That's why he hadn't been able to speak when we picked him up from prison," Iruka said suddenly understanding.

"And because no one knew about it, no one could treat it therefore after months of silence even when the muscles began to loosen from the attack again, he would have forgotten how to use them and speak. No wonder he was so thin when we released him. He probably had to live off liquids until he forced himself to learn to swallow." Tsunade gently caressed Sasuke's throat. "I'm going to try to loosen them a little but it will still take time for you to get full movement again."

But before she could continue, Sasuke grabbed her hand.

They looked on in horror as he reached up with his free hand tore out one of his eyes. He placed the eye in Tsunade's palm. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Iruka asked trying not to focus on Sasuke's sunken eyelid.

"Someone took his eyes," she said slowly. "These eyes are glass."

Iruka wanted to throw up. "Who did this to you, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tapped his throat weakly. Tsunade set the eye carefully on the little metal table attached to his bed. Green chakra emanated from her hands as she tried to loosen Sasuke's muscles. Sasuke stretched his throat as if trying new positions would help him speak.

"Ka…" he croaked, gagging as he tried to swallow.

Tsunade pulled her hands away.

"Ka…" He coughed trying to enunciate his answer. "..bu…to."

"Ka-bu-to?" Iruka repeated.

"Yakushi Kabuto?!" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "He survived?!"

Sasuke nodded.

Shizune, Tsunade's faithful attendant, suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Tsunade-sama, the results for the remains came in!"

"Shizune, the nine-tailed fox is loss!"

"I know but the remains are Homura Mitokado's!"

"Impossible!" Iruka blurted before he could stop himself. "I just saw the man leaving the hospital not two hours ago!"

"Damn it! Kabuto has been using the transformation jutsu! I need to go!" Tsunade ran out of the room. Iruka stood frozen beside the injured Uchiha staring transfixed at Sasuke's fake eye. He should have known. There had to have been a good reason Sasuke didn't want his eyes looked at. He should have done something earlier.

"Mhna." Sasuke stretched his throat. "…'ru…ka…" He licked his lips. He sat up despite Iruka's protests. He found his glass eye on the table and popped it back into his socket, wincing.

"Un…bind…my…chakra," he demanded.

…..

Naruto stared at the ceiling.

So after everything, all his battles, all his hard work, all his struggle, he was going to die alone.

He smiled anyway and closed his eyes.

His body relished in the fresh chakra from his surroundings as he entered sage mode. He felt the chakra move into his sizzled system like antiseptic. It burned and stung in a way that comforted him and gave him strength.

Even if it was only temporary.

He knew he wouldn't be alone for much longer. He had seen Jiraya and his parents in his spiritual wanderings. His parents had told him what he needed to hear and there was just one thing left to do before he joined them. They were waiting for him. Whatever happened after he left this broken body, whether he began nothing but dust in the wind, at least he would be dust with the other people who had died.

He clutched the pen and paper had asked Tsunade for. He had written everything he ever needed to write down. He didn't want his last thoughts to never exist.

He wasn't giving up, not even giving in. But he had saved Sasuke. Even though he hadn't really seen or interacted with Sasuke for who knows how long, he knew that Sasuke had finally come home. But they would never live in Konoha together in peace. They would never fight over the title of Hokage.

Naruto's smile softened. He didn't even mind. He would be Hokage through Sasuke even if the man never recognized him as his equal. Actually, Naruto realized, at this moment, he would rather see Sasuke smile than acknowledge him as a worthy opponent. He was an idiot after all.

The ground thundered with Kurama's movements.

He opened his eyes.

He needed to go. He sat up, his body heaving against his fever. He didn't know how was going to confront this beast but Kurama was his demon. They had always been together. It was his responsibility while he still remained here.

He pulled out the IV and the other contraptions he was connected to. Every movement shook, even his neck trembled oddly. But he was Uzumaki's son, heir to her powerful binding chakra and Namikaze Minato's son, heir to the rasengan and hopefully his father's space-time ninjutsu. He really needed the Flying Thunder God Technique to work or else he wasn't sure if he would make it in time. He didn't have a kunai…but he had managed to find a scalpel Tsunade left behind.

With feverish movements, he hoisted himself out of the bed, and practically crawled toward the window. The shadow of the giant fox loomed in the distance. Kurama wasn't exactly attacking the village but the troops sent to subdue the demon weren't persuading the fox to lie down calmly.

He started to open the window—

"What…" a strangled gasp managed. "…Are…You…Doing?"

Sasuke was standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on its frame. His head cocked in a listening manner and Naruto knew he couldn't hide. A perfect scowl embedded on Sasuke's delicate features. He looked tired, dark shadows around his dead eyes, bandages tied about his forearms and hands.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked. His voice was scratchy from lack of use.

"Idiot…" Sasuke breathed. "…Chakra…"

"What's wrong with your voice?"

Sasuke growled.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said. His muscles screamed in burning agony. Sweat dripped down his face. He needed to hurry. "I need to do this."

"You…stu…pid…dumb…" Sasuke mumbled as he stepped forward into the room, his hands out in case of any surprise furniture. Naruto watched him sluggishly. "Mo…ron…" Sasuke moved slowly, but he was practically in front of Naruto now.

Naruto heart thudded in his ears as Sasuke reached out and grasped his thin shaking shoulder. Sasuke's breath was cool against his hot sickly face. Naruto's own hand juddered as he took Sasuke's opposite shoulder.

"I'm leaving no matter what you say."

He hesitated at the irony.

Sasuke's hand slid up his arm slowly sending shivers throughout his body. His head pulsed with fever. Sasuke's hand cupped his cheek and gripped his hair angrily.

"Dobe."

Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto's in a desperate kiss. Naruto stilled in shock. He blinked not comprehending what was happening until Sasuke growled. His chest shattered, he leaned against Sasuke, nearly collapsing against him, his arms hanging on to him for support. His lips moved across Sasuke's slowly. Maybe it's the fever making him delusional, but Naruto manages to pull himself up, clutching Sasuke against him, his tongue slipping between the raven's lips greedily.

This would be his last kiss.

And for one moment, they forgot that Kurama was half mad with his full strength again. They forgot that Naruto was dying. They forgot that Sasuke was blind, that he had been tortured.

For a moment they stood as equals.

They didn't say it, they didn't need to.

The kiss ended when their lungs finally needed oxygen.

Sasuke's hands trailed over Naruto's features carefully as if trying to memorize every detail. Naruto studied Sasuke for a moment before pulling Sasuke's hands away and holding them against his heart. He looked at the way the Uchiha's mouth is set in a softened version of his usual emotionless expression. The slant of Sasuke's thin eyebrows in permanent irritation.

"I'm still leaving."

"I…know," Sasuke managed to say. "I'm…coming."

Naruto shook his head. "You're not. This is my task. My _last_ task."

"Hmph." The side of Sasuke's mouth turned up in a half smiled. "I'm…not…giving…up…on…you." Sasuke twisted his throat as if trying to clear whatever blocked his speech. "My…fight…too."

"Fine."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke and opened the window. He prayed he could control his damaged chakra and the rogue chakra inside him well enough to do what he needed to do. He looked straight at Kurama. The monster roared more in pain than in anger.

His stomach swirled painfully.

"What…now?" Sasuke struggled.

Naruto smiled at the black-haired ninja. "We have to make a quick detour to the fourth's place."

"I'll…carry…" Sasuke strained his neck and hoisted Naruto onto his back. "You…tell me…where to…go."

So he wouldn't be alone after all.

….

"Stand back!"

The fox jumped forward, smashing the earth with its gigantic paws. One of its tails took out a huge chunk of forest. It's eyes gleamed against the bloody dying sun.

Kakashi turned away from his ANBU team as the fox clawed at them. He saw more ninja gather around them trying to confuse the beast. Everyone he knew. They were just ninja, they were brothers and sisters trying to protect their home. The wild haired chubby Choji pressed his hands together and immediately grew in size to match the beast. He ran toward the fox to wrestle with it but the fox saw him coming.

It snarled, roaring, and tackled Choji sending the giant ninja into the earth. Ino and Shikamaru screamed running toward their friend. Ino's blond hair flew as she threw kunai after kunai at the beast. Shikamaru tried to paralyze it with his shadow control jutsu. They were blasted back in a wave of incredible chakra. In the trees one of the Elders came striding. Why was Mitokado here? It wasn't safe!

"Mitokado-sama!" Kakashi shouted dashing away from his squad toward the council member.

The old man laughed dangerously. He was still dressed in his council robes and yet he seemed perfectly at ease. "Don't worry. I've prepared for just this moment! I _told_ you it would come to this!"

Kakashi's Sharingan widened as he focused on the old man's face.

When did Mitokado obtain a Sharingan in his right eye?

That wasn't just a Sharingan, it was Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The red star like markings swirled threateningly at the demon fox. Kakashi gritted his teeth. That corrupt politician had tortured Sasuke so he could obtain his Sharingan to control the kyuubi.

The beast jumped causing a small earthquake and snapped its jaws. There was screaming behind them. Rock Lee and Guy suddenly sprung into the trees trying to gain some high ground against. They mirrored one another in their overly tight spandex.

"You going to fight me, Kakashi?" the man threatened. "That would be treason."

Kakashi's Sharingan narrowed, breaking down Mitokado's chakra.

"You're not really Homura Mitokado," Kakashi fired back readying his stance for battle.

The imposter laughed manically, the skin peeling away like moldy wrapping paper revealing pale dead skin underneath. The man's white hair had grown past his shoulders in a rag. His was shirtless, his ribs sticking out against his skin. A living zombie.

But Kakashi recognized him. "Kabuto!"

Kakashi raced forward, kunai charged with his lightning Chidori. He was about to hit Kabuto square in the chest when the man moved at the last minute, grabbing the back of Kakashi's jounin vest and sent the man pounding into the ground. The fox jumped again causing the other ninja to scatter. Kabuto sent chakra to his hands to smash Kakashi's ribs.

"You think that can stop me. I, Yakushi Kabuto, broke free of Uchiha Itachi's eternal loop. Your little ninjutsu stunt can't stop me! I, Yakushi Kabuto, have finally obtained Orochimaru's dream of getting the Sharingan! I, for myself, am going to take in the kyuubi's power!" He laughed. "All I need is eye contact."

He turned around and finally came eye to eye with the monster. "You're mine."

The giant fox froze suddenly locked with Kabuto's one-eyed gaze.

Kakashi struggled against the pain in his broken ribs. There was something off about Kabuto's chakra but he couldn't quite tell what it was. To Kakashi, it seemed Kabuto could only use a quarter of his chakra level. The rest seemed preoccupied with…something.

His winced as his mind clicked.

So, he surmised, this was the man who had been causing those strange deaths. Trying to steal chakra in order to make up for Kabuto's own lack of chakra.

Kabuto placed a hand against his naked belly. To Kakashi's horror a strange seal appeared on that deadened flesh reminiscent of Naruto's jinchuuriki seal but with a hole in the middle and clockwise versus counterclockwise. "Come!"

The red chakra emptied from the demon fox and moved into the hole by Kabuto's belly button. The surrounding ninja, unaware of the movement of chakra, took this as their moment to attack. Choji grabbed the fox violently.

Kakashi charged another Chidori and from where he lay, he sent the lightning right at Kabuto.

It penetrated right through Kabuto's left shoulder, the arm immediately falling limply at Kabuto's side. Kabuto faltered.

The beast roared, suddenly in control again, tossed Choji off in a rage. But its eyes were on Kabuto. It raised a massive claw.

"I'm going to make Konoha for what they did to me. For making me lose sight of who I am!" Kabuto snarled turning back to the fox determinately.

The beast froze again but this time there was no chakra flow. Kakashi felt Kabuto's dark intent now strengthened with the vengeful chakra of the fox and watched in dread as the beast turned toward the village.

Suddenly Kabuto was above him, Sasuke's evil Sharingan spinning crazily.

He raised chakra concentrated hands with the intent to kill.

Kakashi pulled a kunai. His vision blurred as he coughed up blood. Maybe Kabuto had hurt more than just his ribs.

Then just behind Kabuto, reality turned slightly as a yellow haired figure appeared leaning on a shadow.

"Sensei?" Kakashi whispered in awe.

Naruto appeared, an ominously dark chakra flowing through his body and allowing him to move. Sasuke supported Naruto's arm, coming out of the shadow. Kakashi immediately sensed that Sasuke's chakra wasn't bound but his eyes were still closed.

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled. His face was flushed and glossy as if he were sweating uncontrollably but his voice didn't waver. "I am going to give you one chance. Stop this stupid try for revenge! Hasn't the war taught you anything!?"

"It taught me that Konoha took my identity and then betrayed me," Kabuto hissed. "That's what I gained from being trapped in that eternal loop until I learned how to manipulate my chakra to suppress it."

"Tch." Sasuke growled turning his face toward Kabuto.

"Oh sweet silence," Kabuto mocked the Uchiha.

"Sauske!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "He has your right eye!"

"You know what, Naruto-kun," Kabuto said suddenly. "I am so sick of hearing your voice. Of hearing your stupid comments. I think I'll have the kyuubi kill you."

Sasuke's eye spun in Kabuto's head.

The fox turned with an earthshattering growl.

"Kurama," Naruto said sadly, removing his jacket.

Sasuke dropped Naruto's arm. "FIRE STYLE," Sasuke managed to bellow his hands moving at lightning speed before coming to his lips to aim his ninjutsu toward the living zombie.

Kabuto dodged, landing loudly to Sasuke's left. Kakashi smiled. Sasuke always thought ahead. The Uchiha lounged at where he heard Kabuto fall. He missed but his hand caught Kabuto's forearm. He grabbed it and using his momentum swung back and landed on Kabuto's back. Kabuto's hands charged with chakra.

"I don't need a knife anymore!" Kabuto threatened. "I don't have to pretend anymore! I will torture you as Kabuto this time."

He sliced Sasuke's cheek as the Uchiha blindly made an attempt to dodge. Naruto jumped in an attempt to help but his body was still so weak. Kabuto's hand easily stabbed through Naruto's back as he tried to reach around the blond to get to Sasuke.

Bone snapped.

Sasuke let out a howl like a crazed wounded animal and before Kabuto could do anything, he dug his nails into Kabuto's eyes.

Kakashi's own eyes rolled up into his head as he lay in the frosted grass.

Blood bubbled over his lips.

He heard footsteps around him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura's voice glided into his drowning ears. Hands pressed against his chest sending the sensation of pins and needles into his broken ribs. "This will only take a moment."

He smiled.

Team 7 was back.

…

Naruto's legs crumpled beneath him.

He couldn't see straight anymore. But he could see the kyuubi struggling and whipping its massive tails. It was no longer running toward the village but right at him. Those eyes were not the reddish brown ones that he had come to love.

They were red. Red eyes that only festered hate. He felt the violent dark kyuubi chakra surge within him, fighting to take over and join its other half. His chakra system sizzled threateningly.

He could tell that Kurama wasn't under Kabuto's control but the beast had lost itself once again. Naruto had once promised to rid the fox of its hate. He did it once and he would do it again.

It was his ninja way to never go back on his word!

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" he shouted and slammed his hand against the earth.

There was a loud pop and he found himself atop the giant chief toad Gamabuta. The toad swung his katana. "Naruto, long time no see! You don't look so good."

Naruto laughed bitterly. "Hey, Chief, get me close to Kurama."

"I don't have a death wish, kid!"

"Don't worry. We won't…get that close." He was drenched in sweat. His head thudded with the movement of blood. His muscles felt weighted down by the sudden use of chakra. Even sage mode left him damaged. But at least he wasn't having a seizure.

"Whatever you say, Naruto." Gamabuta sensed his resolve. Naruto knew the chief was afraid but he trusted Naruto still. Gamabuta, like Iruka, like Kakashi, like Tsunade, like Sakura…even like Sasuke still believed in him.

And Naruto would die to protect those who believed in him.

Naruto smiled.

This is the end, Naruto thought. Terror welled in his aching stomach but that wouldn't stop him.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!" He shouted as Gamabuta leapt into the air toward the crazed fox. "Chief, just try to hold him actually." Naruto's consciousness wavered and he wasn't sure he would have the physical strength even with the natural chakra he had accumulated in his burnt system.

"You got it, kid."

Kurama smashed into Gamabuta snarling and snapping his powerful jaws. Gamabuta grabbed the fox's shoulders, trying to hold the rapid beast still. But the nine tails whacked at him and he was forced to roll to try and pin the fox.

"Hold on, Naruto!"

Naruto's hands began shaking. Fuck, he thought hazily. The fox clawed at the toad ferociously sending them tumbling back. Kurama advanced quickly, readying his claw for the kill.

Gamabuta raised his katana and, as the fox pounced, stabbed the beast through its outstretched leg. Kurama screamed. The toad leapt powerfully into the air, using this moment of hesitation to pin the thrashing fox.

Naruto pulled himself up on top of Gamabuta's nose to look Kurama directly in those terrifyingly red eyes. His spine injury sent jabs of needle like pain through his ribs. He pressed his hands together to gather the last bit of his chakra.

His old seal had been tampered with so many times that he knew how seals functioned without any real instruction. He was going to take in all of Kurama's hate and both its yin and yang chakra that the beast had acquired after his father's reanimation disappeared. Even if it killed him, he would do this because at least then his home would be safe.

It didn't matter how the villagers had treated him since he had retuned from the war. There would always be cruel people. People who refused to understand and let loneliness continue.

"I came for you, Kurama," he said.

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" his father's spirit asked him.

"It's the only way to protect my home and my friends."

His father smiled, pressing his hand to his stomach, closing his eyes for a moment. He stood tall, dressed in simple white. Beside him his mother manifested herself, her long red hair trailing off in mist behind her. They stood in the white purgatory Naruto's fever and deathlike state allowed them to meet in.

"Then I will pass the dark chakra onto you through the transference seal already on your body," Minato said rustling Naruto's yellow hair.

Naruto's spiritual body jolted when the nearly black chakra snaked its way into him, burning his chakra pathways even more, snarling against its new jailer. But at the same time, Naruto could feel its strength. This would be the power he needed to finish his last task. He beamed at his parents.

"Naruto…" Kushina said tenderly. "You truly are the hero we knew you would become. Thank you for being our son."

Naruto's cheeks colored. He wished he could touch her, that he could give her and his father a hug. But he would feel their embrace soon enough.

"Well…I am the son of two legends!"

They smiled at him.

Kushina kissed his cheek and although he couldn't _feel_ her skin, it was warm. "You are my son…you have my blood…my chakra. Use it."

"Be strong, Naruto," Minato said. "We believe in you."

Naruto opened his eyes from his trance. He was sweating because of his relentless fever, but he felt his temperature lower slightly, an effect of the dark chakra. He rolled his shoulders back. I can do this, he thought.

Sasuke stood patiently beside him.

"Let's go."

…

Naruto channeled his mother.

A chakra chain shot out of him and wrapped around the beast's neck.

It was all he was able to manage; he was not his mother after all. Then he grabbed Kabuto's makeshift seal on his belly and twisted it like he would with his old seal. He was going to force the kyuubi's chakra into his body once more using this one chain. The kyuubi thrashed as its chakra moved up the chain and into the hole in Kabuto's seal. Naruto's vision blurred even more. He could hardly even see in the darkness of night.

He skin was peeling off his flesh. His bones shattered as the chakra warped inside his body. He was almost there. His fingers were going numb. His breath was ragged in his ears. He couldn't see anymore.

His heart faltered.

The nearly chakra-less kyuubi stilled but Naruto couldn't pull the rest in. His body was failing, the dark chakra boiling his insides causing the fever to spike and poison his organs. His breath was ragged in his ears, blood bubbled in his throat.

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gamabuta shouted. "YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF."

"That's the idea…" Naruto breathed. "I don't know how to officially create a seal so I guess we'll just die together."

"But the fox will be reborn!" Gamabuta argued.

"That's why…" Naruto placed his hands into a hand sign to channel his remaining chakra. "I'm going to do what my father and the third Hokage did and have our souls sealed away by the Death Demon Consuming Seal. That way he will never enter this world again."

He went through the series of hand signs.

"Naruto!" he heard shouts from somewhere below them. "Go, Naruto! You're amazing!"

He smiled weakly.

He felt the hand of the Death God go through his back, trailing along his chakra chain and pulling the rest of the kyuubi's chakra into him.

"No!" Sasuke's voice cracked and yet he managed to be heard over the others. "You idiot!"

I'm so sorry, Sasuke, he thought. I hope that you'll forgive me and do what I couldn't. I never told you but I…

The last of Kurama's chakra burned into his body.

He couldn't maintain control of the Death God. His heart wasn't beating fast enough! Fuck, he gritted his teeth willing himself to live just a little longer. Damn it!

The blade drew something from his body.

Was that his soul?

There was a pop and he was immobile in the grass. His breath came in small and strangled huffs. It was so cold.

"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke screaming as his mind swam. "Fuck…Naruto, you can't die! I…I…"

Naruto heard crickets. His heart thudded erratically in ears. He was trembling but not because of a seizure or because of his broken nervous system. His was afraid. He had thought he was ready…

_Na-ru-to_, a familiar voice inside his head whispered.

It was bright.

He found himself standing in the space within his mind with Kurama before him. There was no cage or shadows or water. The giant fox leaned down to Naruto and gently nuzzled the blond's entire body with his nose.

Naruto climbed on top of Kurama's furry head, nestled between his ears as the heaviness fell over them. He wasn't alone but he wasn't ready to die. Not when the moment came. He would never become Hokage. He would never see his village truly at peace. He would never see Sasuke smile.

Don't miss me too much.

…

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed stumbling over the debris from the battle.

_Because you're my friend!_

Naruto's yellow chakra flickered and extinguished taking the fox with him in the darkness.

He felt the spirit of Death recede too quickly.

Too quickly to seal Naruto's soul

That meant…

"I…can't see…you!" his mangled voice struggled to say. He frantically turned his head this way and that. "I can't…sense…your chakra, Na…ruto!" An old scar on his upper left arm pained him. His heart ached and released an icy sensation from his chest. The same feeling he experienced when he opened that room where his parent's bodies lay still, their hearts stopped forever.

_I knew from the moment we met..._

He tripped and fell, his sliced cheek painfully squished against a rock. He remembered his last moments after Madara had sliced his chest. The man had been laughing like he had already won without even attaining the other rinnegan.

Naruto's chiaroscuro of battling chakras flickered in and our of existence.

Naruto…Sasuke thought. You can't die.

…..

Madara drew himself up. "What a pity…"

He cast Sasuke aside, sliding the katana roughing from where it was lodged in Sasuke's heart.

I can't die, Sasuke thought trying to crawl but his whole body stilled in the agony that erupted in his chest. His heart stuttered in its attempt to keep beating.

_T-thump…_

Blood burst from his mouth.

…_T-thump…_

Sasuke looked up toward his supposed ancestor. The man who was the manifestation of all the hate his clan had ever harbored. Madara was going to ruin his parents' name. He would taint Itachi's name even further. He remembered his innocent aunt and uncle who ran their own sweet shop.

Sasuke was the only one who remembered their names.

Convulsing, he managed to turn himself over, staring at Madara and activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan for the last time. "Izanagi…" he whispered and felt the reality-blending jutsu take into effect.

The Uchiha's natural reset button when they absolutely _had _to win.

In the back of his mind, he sensed Naruto's flickering chakra. He heard Sakura screaming. He sensed her healing green chakra pumping the idiot's heart.

"I won't let you die easily!"

Sasuke's heart seized causing him to nearly pass out.

He lost sight in his right eye.

Sasuke's body didn't heal but he was suddenly behind Madara, standing weakly, with just enough chakra left to hold himself up, charge a Chidori Katana and lock Madara in a prison of black Amaterasu flames.

His heart stopped.

But he swung that katana anyway because he _had _to win. He _had _to release the tailed beasts. He _had _to save that idiot who had followed him across the world.

"I'll die with you," Naruto had told him.

Fuck you, Naruto, Sasuke thought. You're going to live.

He beheaded Madara.

He fell into the nothingness that was his death.

…

I'm going to save you, Naruto, Sasuke thought. Because I need you to live.

Maybe he had survived the war just for this moment to save Naruto once again.

The redheaded Karin, the teammate he had chosen to help him avenge his clan and kill Itachi, someone he never really cared about but simply used, had come to his aid when he had collapsed beside Madara. Even after he attempted to murder her, she had forgiven him just like Sakura and Naruto. He didn't even know what had happened to her afterward.

Karin had forced her blood into him, using her chakra to close the wound in his chest as best as she could. Or so he had been told in prison as the supposed Homura Mitokado flashed his knife to remove his eyes. He didn't even know what happened to Karin.

He didn't deserve these people.

And now he didn't even have the option of Izanagi to reset his wrongs and mistakes.

_I'll bear the burden of your hatred. We'll die together._

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice said. Ten chakra signatures gathered around him but he couldn't recognize them.

"Oh God, Sasuke-kun!" That shrill voice was definitely Ino, one of the many girls that used to fawn over Sasuke back at the academy.

He remembered Sakura's face when Naruto had first locked eyes with him, he remembered the hot electricity that passed between them in that moment. Then Naruto had lost his balance and fell, smashing his lips against Sasuke's. Sakura and all the other girls had wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss.

And Naruto would be his last kiss as well.

_And we're going to make it through this because that's the kind of ninja we are!_

"Naruto," he choked weakly.

"Here, let me help you!"

Sasuke knew what it was like to be nearly blind in battle.

Before he had transplanted his brother's eyes, he had almost no eyesight left. It had been when he fought Naruto at the bridge where he had been overcome by vengeful madness and power after murdering Danzo. He remembered the blurred shaking almost monochrome visage that his sight had deteriorated to. But was still able to focus his chakra within his eyes even though they had been crippled combined with a ninja's ability to sense chakra signatures to help his aim.

He remembered trying to focus on Naruto's striking blue eyes, the last bit of color he was able to see.

_I didn't take you for that kind of guy. _

And when he did have his eyes transplanted, because his new eyes were so powerful. It had almost been like he could extend his chakra from his eyes and essentially 'feel' the world beyond with them. That was how he could defeat the white Zetsu.

The power of the Uchiha.

But he wasn't Madara who had obtained the rinnegan. He wasn't that power hungry lunatic who had the regenerative cells of Hashirama, the first Hokage, in his chest. That ability alone probably gave Madara an ability to sense life forms.

Madara had known what he was doing.

It was different now. Sasuke didn't have his God-given eyes to focus the chakra.

Now he only relied on his normal chakra, his normal abilities. He lost what made him a monster, a hero, someone worthy to be recognized as Naruto liked to say.

"The kyuubi is disappearing!" Ino shrilled. "Hurry!" Someone grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him up and across through the underbrush toward where he had last sensed Naruto.

They stopped.

_I said I would bring you home! I meant _you_! Not this shell!_

Sasuke reached out and down, searching. Someone took his hand and set it carefully against the cracked and bleeding skin of the jinchuuriki's hand. He moved his hand up passed the sunken chest, over the jutting collarbones. His hands rested on Naruto's cheeks, feeling the deeply indented whisker markings. Tears rained onto his hands.

"Say…something…" Sasuke choked to the stilled body before him. "Please."

_Why you…h'ldin' my…hand? _

At least fifty ninja stood in silence gathered around the dead jinchuuriki.

"No!" Sasuke pounded against Naruto's chest, sending his amateur healing chakra straight into Naruto's heart. Everything else hazed over in darkness as he focused all his energy on Naruto.

There were hands on top of his.

"Let me help you," Sakura said. There was rustling as she knelt down followed by another presence.

"Hold on, Naruto," Tsunade commanded from somewhat in front of Sasuke.

_S'nice._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Notes from an Idiot

_Sasuke,_

_ I know your blind. I probably should have learned braille or something but I've never been smart. You know that. I don't even know if you'll even find this note since I'm going to leave it at the busy hospital. But I had some things to tell you so listen up!_

_ You're a bastard._

_You frustrate me. Your logic about bonds never made any sense. You're cold and heartless and you made my life worth living. You gave me a direction. You made me what to get stronger more than my desire to be Hokage ever did. I always sought you approval. I just wanted to be recognized by you. I never understood why I couldn't give up on you after all those years of chasing you. Even Sakura had given up at one point. She even confessed her love for me! But of course that was only to try to get me to stop following you._

_ I'm sorry that I couldn't reach you with my words no matter how hard I tried. I'm sorry that I never really understood your suffering until it was too late to help you. I'm sorry Itachi took your family because Danzo wanted a corrupted peace. I'm sorry I failed at bringing you home and we've had to endure so much pain because of my failure. Though you have to admit that you were kind of dumb yourself letting yourself be manipulated by your need for revenge. _

_ I didn't realize that I liked you more than a brother until we met at the bridge after you had lost your mind and murdered Danzo. There had been that moment when we were able to look into one another's hearts. That was why I decided to die with you. Because maybe then I could free you of your pain._

_ Maybe then you would recognize me._

_ But then the war happened. We grew as people. You returned to fight beside me in that battle. I wish I remembered the battle's end when you finally defeated Madara but Kurama had been ripped out of me at that point. _

_ Spending the last year with you has been more than I could have dreamed of. When I kissed you so suddenly when we were fighting and you didn't pull away meant the world to me. Though I guess I'm terrible at foreplay. I hope you know that every night while I was in a coma, our spirits walked the dream road together. _

_ I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. You're going to hate me. I would hate me. But I'm dying, Sasuke. I hate it but I can't deny it. If I imagine myself living through this, I know our life would have been nothing but happy. I would make you smile again. We might have even gotten married because I really am a corny idiot._

_ But I'm your idiot._

_ And I love you._

_Uzumaki Naruto_.

Iruka folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

He shouldn't have read it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At Home

"How're you feeling, Sasuke?" Iruka asked as he walked into the hospital room. "How's your throat?"

Sasuke swallowed hair. "Better...but my eyes hurt." He touched the bandages wound about his head absently. It had been nearly a month since Kabuto had attacked the village. The man in question had died from blood loss when Sasuke gauged out his eyes. And the village was back to its normal self.

Tsunade was trying to give him back his brother's eyes though he had been careless when he had ripped his good eye from Kabuto's face. She tried her best to heal the eye but his grip had been tight and it was a few hours before the eye could be properly preserved. She could do nothing about the one blinded by Izanagi, however, but he had demanded that she return that one to him as well.

"She said…I could go home," Sasuke said slowly. His throat muscles were still sore from Kabuto's attack but he managed. "Tomorrow or the next day."

"Is that when the bandages come off?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"It snowed yesterday," Iruka continued somewhat awkward. "The kids had a field day. I could have really used your help. They started a snowball fight…indoors."

Sasuke snickered. "I probably would have joined them."

"You're a terrible teaching assistant."

Footsteps and a pink aura alerted him to Sakura's presence. "The results came in from the last test. I think we're officially going to take off your bandages tomorrow." Sasuke heard the smile in her voice.

But his stomach tightened nervously. His hands balled against the blankets.

"So…" Iruka began. "Will he be able to see?"

Sakura was silent. At least no matter what happened, he would finally be able to get out of the hospital and return to his life. He did miss his students.

"We're not sure to be honest. Tsunade's done all she could do."

Beyond them, Sasuke heard hurried feet. Not shuffled feet, there wasn't even the squeak of crutches. His chest tightened and the aroma of grass filled his nostrils. The door slammed.

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

Brilliant yellow chakra with a center of red chakra illuminated Sasuke's darkness.

"Hmph." But Sasuke's inflection was kind. "You idiot."

….

Sakura performed CPR, pressing her mouth against Naruto's, pushing air into the dead man's lungs.

Sasuke pumped his heart.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he sensed a surge of orange chakra beneath his hands.

_Thump-thump._

He pressed his ear against the broken man's chest. More medical ninja appeared and pressed their hands against Naruto's bond, green healing chakra flowing into the jinchuuriki. But only Sasuke could truly sense the fire that ignited in Naruto's core.

"The seal!" Tsunade and Sakura said in unison.

Sasuke turned his head automatically. "Can you feel it?"

The orange chakra nearly burned his hands all over again. Tsunade pulled his wrists back. They sat back.

Naruto gasped for air.

"Oh my god…oh my god..." Sakura repeated. There was a strange popping sound. A chain jingled.

"What…is….it!?" Sasuke demanded feeling Naruto's chakra ignite with life.

"W-what happened?" came that gruff overly loud voice.

Sasuke lost his words all over again.

And then something little and furry jumped into his lap and licked his nose. His hands felt the little creature's ears, followed its shoulders down to its single tail. "What…?"

"The kyuubi…it's…" Tsunade began.

…..

The next day, Naruto was late again.

Naruto burst into the hospital holding a tiny orange fox against his chest, its little head visible as it peeked out of the blond's jacket. Tsunade, Iruka and Sakura were all waiting beside the Uchiha who sat stubbornly in his hospital bed. Naruto had been training out in the field and had lost track of time. He still wasn't at his full strength despite the kyuubi's healing abilities because of all the weight he had lost during his coma.

He was just so happy that he could at least move again, that he could fight a little again.

Kurama barked from within Naruto's jacket indicating that he wanted to be set down. The chakra chain that bound them together lengthened allowed the little fox to move freely. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and jokingly punched him in the shoulder.

"Can you hurry up and get better so we can fight for real?"

"Tch. I…don't have…demon chakra to heal me."

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

The God of Death had only been able to seal the Kyuubi's dark chakra when Naruto's body suddenly gave out. It didn't have time to complete the task and so it had receded. That was how Minato had been able to place some of his chakra inside Naruto when he used it to seal the kyuubi's chakra all those years ago.

But then the kyuubi's and Naruto's chakra synced when his body finally recognized itself as a jinchuuriki once more. Because the kyuubi was in control of his chakra within Naruto, he was now able to pacify it and heal Naruto without causing damage as he had always done when Naruto was hurt. That was how Naruto survived being burned by the kyuubi's chakra when he was in beast mode in the past.

The little fox flicked its tail impatiently at Tsunade, sitting determinately by Sasuke's bedside.

The seal that jailed the kyuubi within Naruto was a makeshift combination of Kabuto's chakra transference seal and Kushina's chakra chains that Naruto had inherited. So there was a hole in it that allowed a limited amount of the kyuubi's chakra out beyond Naruto's control. Through this hole, Kurama was able to manifest himself as a little one-tailed fox. He could now move freely between this manifested form and the space within Naruto designated to the beast.

Though Kurama was still chained to Naruto even if he was technically "free" and outside the jinchuuriki. That was why, during the sealing, Naruto had needed the God of Death to pull the rest of the kyuubi within him because he couldn't control this last little bit.

"We were about to unwrap his bandages without you," Tsunade cut into Naruto's thoughts. "Sakura, please dim the lights."

The lights lowered.

Tsunade unwrapped Sasuke's bandages at a painfully slow pace. Finally Sasuke's face looked naked without the wrappings, his eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now," Tsunade said softly.

Naruto held his breath.

Sasuke opened his eyes tentatively. One was the obsidian eye that Naruto remembered while the other was misty and white. Like yin and yang in a way, he thought. Like both of them.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "Give him a minute!"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm still blind."

Naruto's stomach twitched. But he didn't say anything. The little fox jumped up on the bed and snuggled in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's hands played sadly in the fur.

"It was a long shot," Tsunade said. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm just glad I have Itachi's eyes back. They're his gift to me."

"Sakura, give us a little more light," Tsunade continued. "I want to know if you have any light perception at all."

Sakura turned on one light.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. His breath caught. "I can see it." His lips twitched in relief.

Naruto exhaled.

Tsunade put a little bottle in the Uchiha's hand. "I still want you to use the eye drops I told you about yesterday. They'll help the rest of the healing process regardless of the state of your vision. Who knows maybe your vision will come back eventually."

Nobody said anything to this.

"Thanks." Sasuke took a deep breath. "Okay. I expected this. This is fine." He rolled back his shoulders. "So…are we finally going to go to Ichiraku's for ramen?"

"YES!" Naruto jumped over the raven-haired man though his heart was still heavy. "So can he leave now, Baa-chan?"

The blonde Hokage rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose. Let me go get his paperwork done and run a few more tests on Sasuke's eyes then you can go."

"YES!" Naruto jumped into the air.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Sasuke were standing outside the hospital. Sasuke's eye could perceive light and shadows but only if they moved. However his eyes were still sensitive from the procedure so Tsunade told him to where sunglasses but when the woman left the room and they were released, Sasuke dropped them on the floor.

"Hell no," he had said stubbornly.

"You're a bastard," Naruto had answered and Kurama barked in agreement.

Iruka had already gone back to the school to pick up some tests he needed to grade. The little fox was snuggled in Naruto's jacket again.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke lifted his head, his bicolored eyes wavering over the scene pointlessly. "Can we go to my house? Back in the Uchiha district. There's something I want there."

Naruto nodded and they started walking.

"Did you just nod?"

"Oh shit, sorry…ugh yes I did."

"You're such an idiot." But Sasuke laughed carelessly, pulling the blond closer as he was led.

"You two look like you're doing better," Kakashi said as he rounded the corner. "You two are the celebrities of the village." He waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke snatched Kakashi's hand. "No. I still can't see."

"Don't be insensitive about it, Kakashi-sensei."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke, in his own way, looked at Naruto incredulously.

"Naruto, that's a little hypocritical coming from you," Kakashi said shoving his hands into his pockets. "So…Sasuke has the Hokage decided whether to reinstate you as a ninja or not yet?"

Sasuke pouted on his lower lip.

Something inside Naruto warmed as he watched the raven.

"She said she'll consider it if I can prove my blindness isn't a liability," Sasuke said sharply. "And it won't be."

Kakashi's eye smiled. "I'm sure it won't be."

"HELL NO!" Naruto asserted and punched his fist into his opposite palm. "I'll fight him to prove it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"See you both on the training field then," Kakashi said, opening his trademark book and walking away lazily.

Sasuke was silent as they walked.

"What's up?" Naruto asked finally unable to handle the quiet.

"Just thinking about what would happen if I fought you," Sasuke said quietly and unexpectedly vulnerably.

"Well I'd beat you of course." Naruto grinned. "But you'd put up one hell of a fight."

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

Sasuke's lips were turned upward ever so slightly. They passed through the Uchiha District's gates. Sasuke's pace slowed slightly. Naruto realized that Sasuke probably hadn't been back here since he was thirteen. Sasuke's face was downcast as they walked through the long silent streets. Kurama buried deeper within Naruto's jacket and receded into the seal with a popping sound.

Naruto had never been to this part of the village before. People used to say it was haunted with the restless souls of the once powerful Uchiha clan. It was enough to scare any kid.

"Which house is yours?" Naruto asked.

"The last one on the block. Since my father was the head its also the biggest."

Naruto knew exactly which one Sasuke was talking about and they paused. The symbol of the Uchiha clan was faded on the opposite wall that surrounded the district. They moved toward the front door.

Sasuke paused, trembling slightly.

Naruto wondered if he was afraid.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

They entered and respectively took off their shoes. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, moving carefully into the house, his hands outstretched. Naruto followed silently. It was a nice house. Everything was made of the finest materials even covered in dust, they were priceless. Apparently the rumors of the Uchiha ghosts had been enough to keep looters away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking somewhat lost.

"What are we looking for?" Naruto took Sasuke's hand and squeezed it though the raven turned away.

"I need you to find a picture of my family. It should be in the living room but I don't remember where."

"A picture? But—"

"Just find it, Naruto," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto nodded.

"Sorry I nodded again."

"Yeah I figured."

He brought Sasuke into the living room, leaving the Uchiha in the doorway. His blue eyes landed on the picture immediately and his heart gave a painful thump in his chest. In it Sasuke was maybe six or seven smiling happily between his mother and father and off to the side a little bit was Itachi looking somber as always. Naruto chuckled thoughtfully. So this was what Sasuke's family looked like, he thought. So regal and dignified.

"Did you find it? You're laughing." Sasuke frowned but his cheeks colored a little.

"You're so cute in this, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's cheeks were instantly the color of the tomatoes he loved so much. "Shut up."

Naruto suddenly remembered the picture Sakura had taken of them when they trudged out into the field that one day. She had given it to him when he had woken up in the hospital. He pulled it out now. It was a little crumpled from being in his pocket but there was the three of them. Sakura beaming the epitome of health and happiness.

He looked at his past self. He hadn't realized how skinny he was or how long his hair had gotten in the photo. Those golden locks framed his skeletal face and his hands were blurred slightly indicating that he had been shaking. Behind him the kyuubi was watching him worriedly. Sasuke's face wasn't angled toward the camera, it was downcast, his head cocked toward Sakura and Naruto. But his face wasn't the emotionless mask he usually wore. It wasn't even a scowl. It was simply contented.

Naruto compared the two Sasuke's in the pictures.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Sasuke asked irritably moving carefully from the doorway toward Naruto's chakra signature. His cheeks were still pink.

"Just comparing the picture Sakura took of us and this old one of you," Naruto answered simply, grabbing the Uchiha's hand and pulling him roughly to where he stood. Naruto slipped the picture of Sasuke's family into his hand.

"Oh." The raven's delicate pale fingers danced over the frame wistfully.

Naruto bit his lip anxiously. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the other picture after the…after the news they had just received about Sasuke's eye. He lifted the Sasuke's head to face his own. The Uchiha's expression was incomprehensible. Sasuke's eyes were tragically directly slightly to Naruto's left. Naruto wished for a moment with all his heart that he could give Sasuke his eyes. The he could allow his friend to see his family again.

Sasuke scowled.

"Now what are you staring at, dobe?"

Naruto smiled and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke hesitated a moment before returning the kiss, leaning against Naruto and wrapping his arm around the blond.

The picture frame pressed gently against Naruto's back.

…..

"Come on, they're waiting for us!" Naruto shouted from the living room.

Sasuke had been packing his things. He was trying to keep everything from getting lost in the move. Although he knew that was going to be impossible with Naruto. They were finally going to move out of Iruka's house since it had been six months and his parole had been pardoned.

"Hold on!" he snapped going over the contents in the newly acquired desk when his hand touched something unfamiliar.

It was a letter in braille.

"We're already late," Iruka's voice chimed but it didn't seem like the man really cared. It was Sasuke's and his day off from working at the school. Iruka had slept half the day away.

Naruto could wait. They were just meeting Sakura and Kakashi at Ichiraku's again. It's not like they didn't do this practically every other day. He sat down on the carpet and let his fingers skim over the two pages slowly.

Naruto, you…you idiot, he thought.

His fingers paused as they finished tracing over the little dots.

_But I'm your idiot._

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto shouted suddenly in the doorway of their room. Kurama barked impatiently. "Why the hell are you reading!? We're late!"

Sasuke stood up; setting the letter carefully on the desk, making a note not to forget it was there. He let Naruto grab his hand roughly and drag him through the house. He forgot his cane but he didn't say anything. He'd manage without it.

He was a ninja after all.

Naruto and Iruka chatted happily as they walked through the streets toward Ichiraku's. Though the two were unaware, Sasuke listened to the voices of the villagers as they passed. No one really said anything negative anymore. But every so often, Sasuke would catch some snide comment.

He didn't care though. He didn't need their approval. He knew he could kill anyone who threatened him. He had need training with Kakashi and Sakura to overcome his blindness with chakra control and his crippled Sharingan. It had become quickly apparent when he started training again that he could still use it. He had obtained the Eternal Mangekyou after all and with it, he could "see" the chakra of others and it even sharpened and defined the shadows he could see to the point where he wouldn't bump into anything.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!" a chorus greeted him tearing him out of his thoughts.

He had forgotten completely. His mouth gaped as he was at a loss for words. His lips twitched and something warm and bright nestled in his heart.

Naruto nudged him affectionately.

He was pulled into the tent. He realized his class was there too. Meiwaku was pulling at his shirt obnoxiously going on about how he thought he could do the fire jutsu Sasuke had demonstrated in class.

"I'll show you right now!" Meiwaku shouted when a girl doubted him.

"You most certainly will not!" Iruka snapped.

Sasuke chucked and maneuvered around his excitable student. "I couldn't see it anyway so don't burn anything. It'll be a waste."

"Sasuke, you're eyes are so pretty now that they're open," that little girl said. Her name was Rin.

Naruto burst into laughter beside him. "Sasuke , you're _so_ pretty!"

Sasuke punched him lightly and finally made his way to a chair. The place was packed. There was definitely more people than the old man could house let alone feed.

"Naruto, sit down," Sasuke commanded and felt the blond plop next to him. He felt Sakura sit down on his other side.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun," she said squeezing his shoulder. Still had started volunteering at the hospital with her on the weekends when Naruto went out on missions. She kissed his cheek.

"HEY, OLD MAN! RAMEN FOR EVERYONE!" Naruto bustled loudly beside Sasuke and suddenly he felt the jinchuuriki's hand take his own under the table. Was Naruto jealous? His lips twitched again.

"Hey, Sasuke!" familiar voices said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Team Take was here? "Suigetsu? Karin? Jugo?"

"Naruto invited us," Karin said hugging Sasuke suddenly. "So happy birthday, asshole."

He patted her back awkwardly until Suigetsu pulled her off.

"Glad to see you alive," Jugo said, his deep voice was always so gentle. "But I wasn't worried. The birds told me you were okay."

"Yeah yeah." Suigetsu's voice was just as snarky as ever. "After all the trouble you put us through you better be alive." He felt the white-haired water ninja punch his shoulder.

"Thanks, Suigetsu," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Tsunade's presence was suddenly behind him, shoving his old team out of the way. "I have a birthday present for you."

He turned his face to acknowledge that he heard her.

"I'm going to officially reinstate you as Konoha ninja," she announced. The whole place erupted into applause.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" shrilled Ino's voice. He felt Shikamaru's chakra sigh with the air that this was "such a drag."

"When can we have the cake?" Choji asked from somewhere.

"When I'm finished eating whatever ramen this idiot's feeding me," Sasuke snapped in Choji's direction.

"Sasuke, be nice." Naruto tugged on his hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…" Tsunade continued. "You'll be starting missions next week."

"WHAT!" Meiwaku yelled in outrage.

"Don't worry, he'll still work at the school when he's not on missions," Tsunade said. Sasuke felt like the woman was shaking her head.

A bowl of hot steaming ramen was placed in front of him. His stomach growled expectantly. He had never realized how much he actually liked the noodles.

"There are tomatoes in it just for you," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke blinked and that bright warm feeling spread.

…

Naruto and Sasuke walked carelessly home after Ichiraku's.

Naruto led Sasuke this way and that, trying to confuse the raven onto where they were going. He had a plan. Sasuke's head was downcast again but Naruto had a feel it was because the Uchiha was tired after all the excitement.

He smiled evilly to himself. After all, he had even gotten the raven to dance at the party at Sakura's house. Sasuke had scowled the whole time, struggling to release himself out of Naruto's iron grip to the point where they had almost started fighting right in Sakura's living room. But at the last moment, Sasuke surrendered shaking his head letting Naruto lead…and coincidently stumble all over Sasuke's feet.

They finally made it to the rebuilt red bridge where they had always waited for Kakashi when they were younger. They stopped. Naruto waited quietly watching the sun begin to set behind the trees casting the sky into beautiful shades of pinks and purples.

"Where are we?" Sasuke finally asked cocking his head and listening to the water beneath them.

"The bridge where we used to wait for Kakashi," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke's expression softened and he turned his head toward the sleepy sun. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, bringing the bodies together. Their heartbeats synced with the closeness.

Kurama looked up at Naruto from where he sat on the ground before receding into the seal on the blond's stomach.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said presently.

"Hmmm?"

He turned to see the raven's face almost touching his own. The raven's eyebrows relaxed, his lips parted just slightly. He felt the heat radiating between them. He held his breath.

"I have a present for you," Sasuke practically whispered.

"You shouldn't be giving me a present!" Naruto laughed. "It's your birthday, bastard!"

"Hmph so where's my present from you then?"

Naruto shifted nervously. "It's at home…in the bedroom."

"Oh, Naruto," Sasuke crooned playfully. "'I didn't take you for that kind of guy.'"

But they both knew what was going to happen later. Sasuke held him tighter. Naruto grinned stupidly at the setting sun.

After a moment, Sasuke turned to face Naruto, moving his hands to rest on the blond's shoulders. "I just wanted to say thank you…for always believing in me. For forgiving me."

Naruto's face burned. He chuckled nervously. "You're my friend."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You're friend…?"

"Y-yeah."

Sasuke pulled him closer. "Only…you're friend?"

Naruto swallowed when Sasuke's lips moved to his neck. He shivered slightly. "I-I-I mean…you're more than just my friend. You're my best friend!"

"I don't believe you."

"WHAT!?"  
Sasuke pulled back, the corners of his mouth turned skyward. "Because friends don't do this." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Naruto's, slipping his tongue into the jinchuuriki's mouth slowly. Naruto shivered.

"Friends don't write last letters that end with them talking about love and marriage."

Naruto froze. "How?"

"It was written in braille."

Iruka. Naruto's eyes widened and his face burned. Sasuke's hands moved up his neck and rested on his cheeks. He smirked.

"You're blushing."

That only made it worse.

"What's your…um…present?" Naruto managed.

Naruto's breath caught.

Sasuke laughed, lightly, earnestly, allowing the laugh's carelessness to reach his unfocused eyes. It loosened his features and brightened his pale face. Naruto's eyes moistened and his chest warmed when Sasuke's lips widened slightly and spread, turning skyward into the most beautiful and sincere smile. A real smile.

"I love you," Naruto blurted.

Sasuke's smile deepened.

"Yeah…I love you too."

Fin.

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who read this! I hoped you all enjoyed it! This is the end but there may be an epilogue if I have time to write one and I'll probably go through the chapters and fix some of the errors I missed as well. Goodbye for now!**

9

9


End file.
